The 100th Hunger Games - The Lost Island (SYOT Closed!)
by RedPanda56
Summary: This is the fourth Quarter Quell. Each tribute will be given a special serum that will give the their district's special god's power. The gods are chosen at random for each district. Who will win the Fourth Quarter Quell? (SYOT Closed!)
1. The Arena Is Chosen

**The Arena Is Chosen**

"Torrac, get over here, now," President Eve Tides yelled at me.

"Coming, coming, Your Excellency," I said, hurrying over to the president's desk.

"So, what is the arena for this year?" she asked.

"This year, we are doing what I call the Lost Island. We are in the process of making this," I said, gesturing at the map I had pulled up,"This island was known as Atlantis before it was lost forever. We are making a replica of it."

"It fits perfectly for this year's Quarter Quell," Tides said.

"Yes ma'am," I said,"Each tribute will be injected with a serum that gives them their districts special power. One is Aphrodite, two is Ares, and so on."

"Thank you very much," the president said, giving me one of her rare smiles,"This year's Hunger Games will be a year to remember."


	2. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

 **Eagle Rose, 17**

I wake up to the sound of my sisters banging on my door.

"Wake up Eagle," the youngest one, Jade, who was nine, yelled.

I eased myself out of bed and threw on my training clothes: a dry-fit black shirt and grey shorts.

"I'm coming girls," I said, yawning.

The door flew open and Jade, Garnet, and Topaz came in.

"Are you ready to volunteer today?" the oldest, Topaz who was fifteen, asked.

"I was born ready, little sis," I said, smiling.

She smiled and said,"Breakfast is ready. I'm starving."

"Me too!" Jade and Garnet chimed in.

I half ran, half walked down the stairs into the large family room. My only brother, Falcon was sitting in the armchair.

"Falcon?" I asked, amazed,"What are you doing here?"

I had barely seen Falcon since he had won the games five years ago.

"I couldn't miss my little brother's big day," he said smiling and standing up,"C'mon, breakfast is ready. Mom made pancakes and scrambled eggs this morning."

"Awesome!" I said,"That's my favorite!"

"I know," my mom said, looking up as we walked into the kitchen,"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am super pumped!" I said.

"I'm so jealous that you got the Quarter Quell," my brother said with his mouth full of pancake,"I mean, you get a superpower!"

"I know, it's going to be super awesome!" Garnet said,"I can't wait until I can volunteer."

"Your time will come," mom said, handing her a plate with pancakes and eggs.

"Thanks mom," I said as she handed me a plate.

I grabbed a fork from the island and dug into my meal. I ate it in my personal record, three minutes and forty-five seconds.

Falcon belched and said to me,"Let's go get some last minute training in."

The training went really well. Falcon was impressed with my swordsmanship and crossbow shooting.

"Name?" the peacekeeper asked impatiently.

"Eagle Rose,"

"Finger, please."

I held out my finger and braced myself for the sharp pain. It wasn't as bad as I remembered it. Another peacekeeper herded me to the seventeen year old boy pen.

"Hey, Eagle," my best friend, Ronan, said,"You ready to destroy the Hunger Games?"

"I was born ready, bro," I said, smiling.

"Welcome, District One, to the 100th annual Hunger Games reaping!," our escort, Scarlet yelled.

The crowd cheered. I'm pretty sure we are the only district that does that. I mean, we are the best.

"First is the boy, and then the girl," she said,"For the 100th Hunger Games, the male tribute is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

Ronan smiled at me and gave me a shove towards the stage.

"And what is your name, young man?" Scarlet asked.

"Eagle Rose," I said confidently.

* * *

 **Sadie Daylock, 17**

"It's time to eat breakfast!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

I rolled out of bed and checked the clock. 12:15 P.M. Shoot, I had fifteen minutes until the reaping started. I pulled my hair into a bun, put a bright yellow flower clip onto it, then slipped into my bright yellow lace dress. I looked into the mirror, and, satisfied, I ran downstairs.

"You look beautiful, honey," my mom said, handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks, mom," I said, shoveling the cereal down,"I've got to go now,"

"Bye, honey!" my mom yelled at my back as I ran to my best friend's house.

"Hi Sadie!" my best friend, Brooke yelled through her door

I pushed the door opened and walked inside.

"Hi Brooke," I said, catching my breath.

"Let's go upstairs," she said.

I followed her up the steps, stopping briefly at the bottom to say hello to her parents, then followed Brooke into her room.

"You look, like, totes amazing!" she squealed.

"Thanks!," I said,"You look awesome too."

"You know Sadie," Brooke started,"I'm gonna miss you while you're gone."

"I'll miss you while I'm there too," I said,"But you know that I'll be back in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, I know," she said, glancing at her watch,"Oh, shoot, it's 12:50!"

We ran down the steps and out to the square, where we quickly told the peacekeeper our names. I said bye to Brooke, who was a year younger than me and then walked confidently to the seventeen year old girl's pen.

"Welcome, District One, to the 100th annual Hunger Games reaping!," our escort, Scarlet yelled.

We all cheered.

"First is the boy, and then the girl," she said,"For the 100th Hunger Games, the male tribute is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" the male candidate, Eagle yelled.

"And what is your name, young man?" Scarlet asked.

"Eagle Rose," he said confidently.

She reached her hand into the girl's bowl and yelled,"Brooke-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

"And your name is?" Scarlet asked as I walked up the stairs.

"Sadie Daylock," I said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the District One tributes, Eagle Rose and Sadie Daylock!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I really liked these tributes! Thank you again to Ra Johns, creator of both Sadie and Eagle. So, the next district is District 7. Sorry to jump around, it was just the next one that was full. Can't wait to see you comments! Oh, and I'm starting sponsor points, so see my profile for more details.

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	3. District 7 Reaping

**Author's Note: Sorry for the jump in districts guys. This district was just the next one full. Enjoy the chapter and make sure to answer the questions at the bottom for sponsor points!**

* * *

 **District 7 Reaping**

 **Briar Dogwood, 14**

"Hey dad," I said.

"Morning, big man," he answered,"You nervous for today?"

"Yeah," I said,"I just hope me and Raylie aren't reaped today. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, you can put each piece of bread on a plate and then set the table," he said.

"Okay."

I slice the bread into four pieces and then put them onto the table along with our only stick of butter. The bread today was the good kind, not the kind made out of the tesserae. It had cinnamon and raisins in it, and it was delicious.

"It's time for breakfast," I yelled to my sisters, who were in one of the two bedrooms of our house.

"Coming!" Ambrosia, or as we call her, Ammie yelled.

Ammie thundered into the kitchen/dining room area, with Gwyn a minute behind her. We sat down and my dad said a blessing and we ate.

"This is really good daddy," Ammie said, her mouth full of bread.

"That's good," my dad said, smiling.

"I hope neither of you get reaped today," Ammie said.

"I hope so too," Gwyn said,"Or else I probably won't ever see you again."

"Ok, different topic," my dad said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Raylie, my best friend, and I hoped, future girlfriend. But I was happy to keep our relationship just friends right now. She had beautiful dark brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. I just loved how she could be so pretty but look like she just walked through a tornado.

"Hey Briar," she said happily.

"Hey Raylie," I said.

"Do you wanna come with me? I have an awesome idea for a prank," she said.

"How could I possibly turn down that offer?" I asked playfully

"That was hilarious!" Raylie laughed.

"It really was," I said,"The look on her face was priceless."

Raylie looked up at the sky,"I gotta go get ready for the reaping. See you later!"

"Okay, bye," I said, heading off in the opposite direction.

"Hey dad, I'm back," I yelled as I shut the door.

"Oh good," he said,"Here's your reaping outfit."

I reached out and grabbed them. It was a green button up shirt with brown pants. I ran into the room and put them on. As I walked out, I saw Gwyn in her reaping outfit.

"Is that mom's?" I asked.

She was wearing an expensive looking green lace dress, with images of trees sewn in.

"Yes," she said,"Dad gave it to me as a last reaping present."

"How nice of him."

"Ouch," I said under my breath,"That stupid thing hurts."

"I'm sorry, what?" The peacekeeper that was escorting me to the pen asked.

"Nothing, sorry sir," I quickly said.

I got into the fourteen year old pen and waited. I saw Raylie and waved. And then our escort, Falcon Coppertide walked onto the stage wearing the most ridiculous pink suit, complete with pink hair.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reaping District 7!" he said, acting super happy.

The crowd was silent.

"Okay then, we'll start with the reaping. Boys, then girls. Our male tribute is, Briar Dogwood!"

No, no, that couldn't be right. But I put on my determined face and walked up to the stage. I just hope that the girl isn't Raylie.

* * *

 **Raylie Hatchet, 14**

I walked up to Briar's door, happy with myself for coming up with a prank to scare my grandma.

"Hey Briar!" I said as he opened the door.

"Hey Raylie," he said.

Briar was definitely the best looking person I know. I might have a crush on him. But he can't ever know or he'll tease me. So, I keep it a secret.

"You wanna come with me? I have an awesome idea for a prank," I said.

"How could I possibly turn that offer down?" he asked, probably trying to sound playful.

"Follow me," I said.

We walked down the path towards my cottage. My grandmother was probably in her bedroom, getting ready. I lived with my grandmother, my parents being gone. They were still alive, they just weren't here.

"Ok, so you're going to walk inside with this cloak on," I said, handing him a dark black cloak,"Take this mask and put it on underneath the hood."

He did that and he looked like a super freaky ghost.

"Jeez, you look creepy," I said,"Follow me."

We walked into the house with me in front and Briar following a couple of steps behind.

"Grandma, Grandma!" I shrieked,"There's a ghost, and it's following me!"

My grandma ran out of the back room, looking petrified.

"Oh my God," she breathed,"I thought you were kidding Raylie."

Just then, laughter erupted from behind me. My grandmother looked scared for another second, then burst out laughing.

"You really got me good that time!"

I looked around, trying to spot Briar. I caught his eye, grinned and put my attention back on the stage. Falcon Coppertide, our escort, was walking out with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a white button down shirt, with a pink jacket and pink pants. He had his long pink hair up in a ponytail behind him, tied up with a pink rose.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reaping District 7!" he said, acting super happy.

The crowd was super silent. I was trying not to laugh.

"Okay then, we'll start with the reaping. Boys, then girls. Our male tribute is, Briar Dogwood!"

"No!" I screamed then covered my hand up.

Briar looked scared to death, even though I knew he was trying to look confident.

"Congrats young man," Falcon said,"Now for the girl. Raylie Hatchet!"

I screamed and then thought, _NO!_ I was going to the Hunger Games with my best friend. I burst into tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading this! I really like Raylie and Briar, they are both fun to write. Thank you IciclePower33! And it looks like District 4 is next! I can't wait!

Here are the sponsor points questions:

 **Q1: Who is Briar's youngest sister?**

 **Q2: Who does Raylie live with?**

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Author's note:** Thank you far reading this far! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to answer the sponsor points questions at the bottom. I hope I did a good job portraying the tributes!

* * *

 **District 4 Reaping**

 **Blaze Coil, 18**

"Wake up, wake up, you good for nothing boy!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming," I yelled.

My mentor, Marlin wasn't one to wait for me, so I threw on my training clothes and ran down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" he growled.

"I was putting on my training clothes on," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Mhm, sure," Marlin said,"Here, eat fast."

I grabbed the bagel and shoved it down.

"Let's get to the academy, boy," Marlin said.

We walked quickly to the academy, which was a couple of yards away. Not far at all. It was because Marlin was head trainer. And of course, he decided to adopt me of all people. But I'm glad he did, because now I can go and win the Hunger Games.

"Four laps around the track, go!" Marlin yelled.

I took off sprinting. Marlin had trained me so much that I could run one mile in 4:30. So, very fast. I quickly ran the four laps and stopped at the finish line.

"Ok, time for archery," Marlin said, handing me a longbow and a quiver of arrows.

I walked over to the range and took aim at the dummy. I quickly shot all of the arrows, each one finding its target. The heart of each dummy.

"They are all dead, sir!" I shouted,"Well, at least they would be dead. If they were alive."

"Yada, yada, yada," Marlin said,"Don't care. Sword technique."

He handed me a sword and we sparred for two hours. Then we did mace training, spear throwing and a ton of other stuff. Then it was time for me to get ready for the reaping. I headed for the locker room took a shower, then threw on my black leather jacket and black pants.

"See you after the games, Marlin, since I know you won't be visiting me."

"I might," he said,"But you're probably right."

I walked to the town square, a fifteen minute walk. I let the peacekeeper prick finger, then let myself be herded to the eighteen year old pen. Our escort, Beaufort Erwin, wearing the most ridiculous flowered suit walked out onto the stage.

"Welcome District Four, to the Fourth Quarter Quell Reaping!" he yelled,"Let's get started! Boys, then girls. Our male tribute is Samhain Rudolphine!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled, and walked up to the stage with a confident look on my face.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"Blaze Coil, and I'm going to win this year!" I yelled.

"Well, that's the spirit!" he said.

 **Serena Waters, 18**

"This is a great last day, guys," I said, laying my head back on the towel.

I was laying on the beach, looking out at the clear, blue water.

"It's so beautiful," I said.

"Not as beautiful as you are though," my boyfriend, Jordan said, rolling over and kissing me.

"Stop kissing, guys!" my best friend, Orchid said.

"Sorry," I muttered, then said louder,"But can't I enjoy a last few hours with my boyfriend?"

"First of all, I'm here, and second of all, you'll be back in a few weeks," Orchid said.

"Well, that's not certain, but I will probably return a victor," I said.

And even if I don't, I'll die with innocent kid's deaths on my conscience. What a great way to die.

"Well," Orchid said,"Do you two want to go swimming?"

"Do fish have flippers?" Jordan asked.

"Well, duh," Orchid said.

Jordan and I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"That was a rhetorical question," Jordan said,"You weren't supposed to answer it. It was my way of saying, 'of course I want to go swimming'"

"Oh," Orchid said,"I knew that. Obviously."

Jordan ripped off his shirt, and we ran into the water. I dove under the waves and opened my eyes. It stung for a minute, but the water was so clear, I could see both of my friend's legs. I quickly swam over to Jordan and pulled him under.

"Wha-" he gasped before he was pulled under the waves.

I waved to him, then we both went back above the water.

"Jeez, I didn't see or hear you coming," he said, still trying to catch his breath.

"That was the goal," I said.

The next few hours were some of the best in my life. We had so much fun swimming, and we even got in some surfing. Now, I was waiting for Beaufort to come out of the Justice Building and do the reaping.

"Are you nervous?" Orchid asked.

She was standing beside me, looking nervous. And she wasn't even the one going into the games.

"Of course I am," I said.

"Welcome District Four, to the Fourth Quarter Quell Reaping!" he yelled,"Let's get started! Boys, then girls. Our male tribute is Samhain Rudolphine!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a boy yelled, and walked up to the stage with a confident look on my face.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"Blaze Coil, and I'm going to win this year!" I yelled.

"Well, that's the spirit!" he said.

Who was this kid, volunteering? The volunteer for this year was supposed to be Titus Kincardine. Whatever, I can still beat him. He's way too confident.

"And the female tribute is Valaria Baxwoll!" Beaufort yelled.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I said loudly.

Orchis gave me a smile and said,"I'll see you in the Justice Building."

I was escorted up to the stage and Beaufort asked,"And you are?"

"Serena Waters."

"District Four, I present your tributes, Serena Waters and Blaze Coil!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I want to thank Greywolf44 and Nautics for supplying these tributes. Nautics for Blaze and Greywolf44 for Serena. I liked both, but I couldn't help but like Serena a bit more. I mean, she was a lot nicer, but still vicious.

 **Sponsor Points Questions:**

 **Q1:** Was Blaze adopted?

 **Q2:** Who were Serena's two best friends?

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	5. District 2 Reaping

**Author's Note: I did like these tributes. It was slightly confusing at first to write Darwin, but I figured it out. I hope you enjoy and remember to answer the sponsor point questions at the bottom!**

* * *

 **District 2 Reaping**

 **Ajax Romero, 18**

 _Clang, clang._

"You're doing a great job Jax, keep it up," my dad said, looking over my shoulder to see what I was making,"That's a pretty good looking knife. It could definitely kill."

"Thanks Dad," I said.

I worked in my dad's blacksmith shop, but I didn't love it. My dad knew that the only reason that I was here was so that I could pass the time until I could volunteer. Which was today.

"You nervous for today?" he asked.

"Of course I am dad," I said,"I just need to win so I can come back to you."

"I know you'll win, son," he said,"I've always known that you were a winner."

"Thanks Dad, but you never know what the other tributes are like," I said,"They could be better than me."

"You are the strongest fighter in the academy," he said,"And I think that we both know that Districts One and Four are just pretending to be good candidates."

"No, they're not dad," I said, putting the hot knife down,"You do realize that Cordo Selkirk was from One right?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"The victor from last year's games," I said.

"Nope, no idea," he said, acting like he didn't know,"But whatever the case, you'll do great. Even of you come back in a casket, your mother and I will be very proud. You'll always be a victor to us, son."

"Thanks Dad, that means a ton."

"Now go, get ready for the reaping. I'll see you in the Justice Building," he said, smiling.

"See ya there, Dad," I said.

* * *

"Hey mom," I said as I walked into the house.

"You look disgusting!" she yelled, and then she shoved me into the bathroom and said,"Take a bath. Then I will tell you how proud I am."

"Okay, okay, Mom, see you in a minute."

* * *

I came out wearing my freshly pressed reaping clothes. A black polo shirt with khaki pants. My brown hair was combed, and not a hair was out of place. I pride myself in the way I look. Just not when I'm at the shop. If I did then, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

"You look so handsome!" my mom said,"I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Mom," I said,"I need to go now, I'll see you at the Justice Building."

"Ok."

I then proceeded to run out of the house.

"Hey Jax," my girlfriend, Tina said,"You look great today."

"Thanks, you do too," I said.

"You look nervous."

"Of course I am," I said,"I could die. I'm doing this just to make my family proud of me."

"I know," she said.

We walked into the square, got our fingers prick then were escorted to our respective pens.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reapings!" our escort, Athena Irwin yelled.

I found it ironic that our escort was named after a Greek god, and the Quarter Quell was themed with the Greek gods.

"Our male tribute is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

* * *

 **Tellulah "Darwin" Loncar, 18**

"Tellulah, honey, come down here!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

 _My name isn't Tellulah!_ I almost yelled down the stairs. But I didn't. My parents didn't need to know everything about me. Just like how they don't know that I'm volunteering.

"Okay, I'm coming mom," I yelled back.

I ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time, and got downstairs and in the kitchen pretty fast.

"Hey Tellulah," Whytt, who was one of my best friends, said,"Let's go."

I said bye to my mom then we ran out of the house.

"Thanks for not calling me Darwin in front of my parents," I said after we got out of earshot.

"No problem. Darwin," he added as an afterthought and grinned,"Why don't you just tell them?"

"You know my dad, he'd probably kill me, and my mom would just be disappointed."

"I know," he said,"Thanks for trusting me."

"No problem," I said,"I know I can actually trust you."

* * *

After a couple of hours of being with Whytt, I ran back home and slipped into my house. I ran quietly up to my room and slipped on my reaping outfit. Blue slacks, white shirt, a blue jacket, and a white bowtie. My parents were always pressuring me to be more girly, and I just wanted to yell, _I'm pretty sure I'm not a girl_ , but I didn't. So, I compromised by wearing the most boy-like clothes.

"Tellulah!" my mom yelled.

Dang it, she saw me.

"Yes?" I asked as I turned away from the door.

"What are you wearing?" she exclaimed.

"Hmm, oh that's right, I'm wearing clothes," I said sarcastically.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady," she snapped.

"I'm sorry mom," I said, feeling only slightly sorry.

"But anyway, before you leave I wanted to say that I am disappointed in you for not volunteering. I'm never going to be an upperclasswoman, and it's all your fault."

Gee, thanks mom.

"I still have next year," I said, knowing that that wasn't true.

"Whatever," she said,"I'll see you in a few hours."

Yep, and I'll be on tv.

"Ok, see you later."

I then proceeded to turn around and run before she could catch me.

* * *

"This way, Loncar," the peacekeeper said, seeming very grumpy.

"Welcome, welcome, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reapings!" our escort, Athena Irwin yelled.

Athena was an extremely skinny woman with flower petals tattooed on her face. Blargh.

"Our male tribute is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a boy yelled.

He walked up to the stage confidently, and said,"My name is Ajax Romero."

"Wonderful!" Athena said brightly,"And now for the girl. Am-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled before the chosen tribute could shout it out.

I got a dirty look as I walked up to the stage from a girl in a bright red lace dress.

"You are a girl right?" Athena asked.

"Have some respect!" Ajax said,"And yes, she's a girl. I know her from the academy. Tellulah Loncar."

I mouthed, ' _Thank you!'_ as we shook hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you tributes, Ajax Romero and Tellulah Loncar!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** I liked these tributes, thanks to Greywolf44 for Ajax, and thank you The Voice of Night Vale for Darwin. I hope I did your tributes justice.

 **Sponsor Points:**

 **Q1.** Is Darwin agender, also known as transgender?

 **Q2:** What is Ajax's dad's job?

Remember to submit tributes guys! Please PM me with your tributes. The form will be underneath the tribute list if you need it. Thanks!

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	6. District 3 Reaping

**Author's Note: I had fun writing District Three! Well, I had fun writing Jollin. Bug kinda creeped me out. I hope you enjoy! (Even Bug) ;)**

* * *

 **District 3 Reaping**

 **Jollin Kraser, 14**

"Are you coming with me today?" my mom asked.

"Of course I am!" I said,"But just until it's time to go to the reaping."

"Are you ready for that today?" she asked.

"As ready as I can be," I said,"I know I might get reaped, and I'm also dressed for it."

"You know, you're a funny guy sometimes," my mom said.

Ok…

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know. You just are."

Gee mom, thanks for that amazing explantation.

"Let's get going," I said, going past her and opening the door.

My parents worked at a computer store, CC Company, and they made computers for the Capitol. I hated the Capitol, but since it was computers, I let myself help. My mom followed close behind me, and within a couple of minutes, we were at the computer store.

"Hey Jollin," my dad said, then,"Oh, hi honey."

"Jollins come to help out," my mom said.

"Oh, that's awesome!" my dad said,"I could always use another brain in here."

"Great, what can I do?" I asked.

"Go test those computers over there, see if they need new software. If they do, you know how to install it."

"Awesome!" I said.

Computer testing was my favorite thing to do. I have always been told that I was smart, and the second I turned on a computer, I could tell if it needed a software update. And the first one I turned on definitely did. I turned over the computer and checked the product info. This thing was a year old, and it was from the president! The idea to hijack it crossed my mind, but I decided not to. I didn't want my parents to be blamed for it.

The next couple of hours passed quickly. I was completely immersed in installing something into a computer, and when my watch beeped, it scared me to death. I looked down. It was 12:50. I ran to the front of the store, said quick goodbyes to my parents, then ran to the square. I made it there in record time, but I was completely out of breath as my finger was pricked. The peacekeeper brought me to the right pen, then left.

"Welcome, welcome, District Three, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reaping!" our escort, Garrick Jardine yelled,"We'll do the boys, then the girls. Our male tribute is Jollin Kraser!"

No, this can't be happening. I pinched myself as I walked up to the stage, trying to wake myself up from this dream. But nothing happened. I really was going to the Hunger Games.

 **Bug Lumen, 17**

"Time for breakfast, get over here, now!" the peacekeeper yelled.

My cell door opened and I jumped out of bed and ran to get out. For the first time since I killed my mom and my stepfather. Today was reaping day, and was going to volunteer. The other inmates always saw me as some sort of god. I'm not sure why. But at least I always got the first pick of the breakfast items.

"Oh hello, my lady," a couple of the inmates said.

I grunted them. The inmate group continued to follow.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I rounded the corner.

"Sorry, my lady," one of them said,"We'll worship you from a distance."

"Whatever," I said.

I continued to the dining room. I was the first one in line, and I got my scrambled eggs and toast. The cooking here actually wasn't that bad. Better than my mom's cooking anyway.

A peacekeeper at the front of the room cleared his throat,"Bug Lumen, come up here, now."

I shoveled some more eggs in my mouth and walked up to the peacekeeper. He kept a safe distance away. It's not like I could electrocute him. But I would if I could.

"You are going to the reaping today," he said nervously.

"Good," I sneered.

"You want to go?" he sounded surprised.

"Sure, why not. I mean, I'm already going to die, so it doesn't really matter."

This got some cheers from the worshippers. I ignored them.

"Ok…" he said, sounding even more nervous.

"You scared of me?" I sneered, and then lunged at him.

Two sets of hands grabbed my arms and prevented my attack. The peacekeeper shoved his card onto the reader and scrambled through the doors.

"I wouldn't attack him, my lady," one of the guys who held me back said,"They could kill you."

"Whatever."

The peacekeepers seemed surprised that I was cooperating with them. I was going to the reaping, so of course I was. I didn't have to sign in or anything, so the peacekeepers walked me up to the front of the stage.

"Welcome, welcome, District Three, to the Fourth Quarter Quell reaping!" the stupid Capitol guy, Garrick Jardine yelled,"We'll do the boys, then the girls. Our male tribute is Jollin Kraser!"

The boy walked up, looking scared. He should be. I was going to kill him in the Games.

"Congrats young man!" Garrick said, then yelled,"And the female is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

"Oh, wonderful a volunteer!" he said, delighted, then,"Oh crap, it's the killer."

He said this quietly, so only I could hear.

The boy, Jollin, reluctantly shook my hand, and then Garrick yelled,"District Three, your tributes!"

He still looked seriously nervous.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for submtting these tributes MonkeyPower435 and Puddleglum Beers.**

 **Questions** **:**

 **Q1:** What did Bug do to get put in jail?

 **Q2:** Where did Jollin's parents work?

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	7. District 5 Reaping

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the wait! I was at a band camp and I couldn't find the time to write :) But anyway, I really liked both of these tributes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **District 5 Reaping**

 **Marvlo Atkinson, 12**

"I'm leaving!" my mom, Hazel yelled at me and my siblings, who were in the back room,"I'll be back before the reapings start!"

"Ok, Mom, we'll see you soon!" I yelled back.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone!"

"We won't!" I yelled back,"See you later Mom!"

I heard the front door slam and I turned back to my siblings. Saul, who was six, was pushing a car around the room, while Dawn, who was four, was chasing him with a police car. I think it was a police chase, but I'm not exactly sure.

"Who's winning?" I asked.

"No one," Saul said,"The peacekeepers are chasing me. I stole something."

He said this all very seriously.

"Let's not play this game," I said.

They both froze.

"Why?" Dawn whined.

"Because that's how daddy died," I said.

"Where's Daddy Marvlo?" Dawn asked.

"He's watching you, and wants to see you, but he can't." I said.

"Okay Marvlo."

"How about we play car race?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Saul yelled,"Here's your car!"

He handed me an old blue convertible. We placed our cars down on the track that my brother, Nick, had given us before he left.

"Twee, two, one, go!" Dawn yelled.

She pressed the wooden button that released the cars.

"I won!" Saul yelled,"Dawn, you got second."

"And I got last," I said smiling. This is how it always went. But they loved it.

 _Knock, knock_! went the door.

I got up off the ground and ran to the door. I peered through the small hole in the door. It was a man. I opened it.

"Nick?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, it's me," he said,"Is mom here?"

"No, it's just me and your younger siblings," I said,"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to say that I hope that you don't get reaped."

"And?" I asked, thinking that he was holding something back.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry for abandoning you after I won the games."

"Ok, I guess you can come in," I said reluctantly.

"Hey guys, come over here!" I yelled.

"Ok, coming!" Saul yelled.

They ran into the room and I said,"You two, this is your big brother Nick."

"Nick?" a voice said from behind me.

"Mom?" he asked, turning around, and see that it was her, said,"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, honey," she said, and then she ran and gave him a hug,"I know you had to recover from the games."

"One never is the same," he said.

"No, they're not," she said, the detached herself from him,"Marvlo, are you ready?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then let's go," she said.

We walked out the door and turned towards the square. The closer we got, the more nervous I became. This was my first reaping.

Nick grabbed my shoulder and said,"They're going to prick your finger. It'll hurt for a second, but you'll be okay."

"Okay," I said,"I'll see you soon. And it won't be in the Justice Building."

"I certainly hope so," he said, giving me a small smile.

By then we had reached the square. I told the peacekeeper my name, let him prick my finger, then be escorted to the twelve year old pen.

I had only been waiting for a couple of minutes when Septimus Wellwood, the escort, walked onto stage. He looked as though he didn't want to be here. Probably because District Five hasn't had a victor under him. My brother won the year before he was assigned here.

"Hello District Five!" he said, trying to act excited,"We'll start with our male. Marvlo Atkinson!"

I didn't want to, but I walked up to the stage. My brother won this, and I would find a way to.

 **Emalynn Coria, 13**

The sun beating against your face is a wonderful feeling. That was why I was sitting in the long grass in my backyard, gazing up at the bright white clouds. Today was a good day. My parents had the day off, and there wasn't any pollution in the air. Days like this didn't happen very often. The only downside to today was that it was reaping day. And I didn't want to be reaped. At all. I know that I could win, even with one hand, but I didn't want to have to kill people. And yes, I have one hand. It made things hard for me. But I was fine with the challenge.

"Em?" my mom called from the back door,"It's time for lunch."

I turned around, my long blond hair getting in my face. I smiled and said,"Okay mom, I'm coming."

I stood up and walked in the open door. My mom handed me a sandwich that was filled with fresh lettuce and mushrooms. My parents had obviously tried to make me feel good, even though it was reaping day.

"Are you nervous?" my dad asked as I sat down at our small table.

"Yeah," I said,"But I know that I can win if I get reaped."

"And I won't doubt you even for a minute, Em," he said.

"Good."

I dug into my sandwich. It was delicious, even if it had no meat. I was a vegetarian, and meat made me feel sick. People at school think that I'm crazy because of this. But I know I'm not. Ok, maybe I am. But only slightly.

"That was really good, Mom," I said as I finished the sandwich.

"Thanks, honey. I'm really glad that you enjoyed it. But you were the one that grew this so I should be the one thanking you."

"No you shouldn't, Mom. It was you that made the sandwich."

"Ok," she said, smiling.

"I'm going to go get changed," I said.

"Ok, see you in a minute," my dad said.

I went into my room and pulled on the light green dress that I had set out for today. Then I went into the bathing room and looked into the mirror. I looked good, minus the ugly stub of a hand and my hair. It was gross. I grabbed my brush and brushed it until all the knots were out of it. Then I put the intricate braid that my mom had taught me into my hair. Everyone says that it makes me look beautiful. I walked back out into the kitchen/dining room/sitting room area.

"You look beautiful!" my mother exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom," I said,"Let's get to the reaping."

"Let's go," she said.

We walked out the front door and turned left to the town square. The walk passed quickly, far too quickly. I told the peacekeeper my name, let him prick my finger, then allowed myself to be escorted to the pen. After a minute of waiting, our escort, Septimus Wellwood walked out on stage.

"Hello District Five!" he said, looking like he was annoyed, yelled,"We'll start with our male. Marvlo Atkinson!"

A young boy walked up on stage. He looked freaked out.

"And now the girl! Emalynn Coria!" he yelled.

I walked up to the stage and shook hands with Marvlo. He seemed nice, but I wasn't going to ally with him. Or at least, I was pretty sure I wouldn't. Maybe I would. Probably not though. I was going to be a loner in these games, and nothing was going to change my mind about that.

"District Five, your tributes, Marvlo Atkinson and Emalynn Coria!"

* * *

 **Author's note:** Thank you to MonkeyPower435 for Emalynn and Honeyburst for Marvlo. These tributes are awesome! Oh and, school starts on Wednesday for me, so I'm going to try to write all of the reapings by then. And after Wednesday, I'll post chapters whenever I can. The next district is District Six. I'll see you there!

* * *

 **Sponsor Point Questions:**

 **Q1: Who was Marvlo's older brother, and was he a victor?**

 **Q2: Does Emalynn have two hands?**

* * *

 **The tributes are all taken! Thank you everyone. Here is the list:**

 **District 1**

male: Eagle Rose, 17 (RA Johns)

female: Sadie Daylock, 17 (RA Johns)

 **District 2**

male: Ajax Romero, 18 (Greywolf44)

female: Telula "Darwin" Loncar, 17 (The Voice of Night Vale)

 **District 3**

male: Jollin Kraser, 14 (MonkeyPower435)

female: Bug Lumen, 17 (Puddleglum Beers)

 **District 4**

male: Blaze "Turbo" Coil, 18 (Nautics)

female: Serena Waters, 18 (Greywolf44)

 **District 5**

male: Marvlo Atkinson, 12 (Honeyburst)

female: Emalynn Coria, 13 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 6**

male: Aston Axle, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Finleigh Marrone, 16 (InfinityBook)

 **District 7**

male: Briar Dogwood, 14 (IciclePower33)

female: Raylie Hatchet, 14 (IciclePower33)

 **District 8**

male: Flax Burton, 18 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Stitch Wilson, 12 (Little Clover)

 **District 9**

male: Lennox Thorn, 16 (Nautics)

female: Barley Kleid, 15 (Author-Hime)

 **District 10**

male: Falco Gael, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

female: Shey Nox, 17 (04darkwarrior1)

 **District 11**

male: Cobalt Roots, 15 (HarryPotterIsLit)

female: Lilac Amrin, 16 (MonkeyPower435)

 **District 12**

male: Ellis Wilker, 17 (IciclePower33)

female: Liva Mentris, 18 (IciclePower33)


	8. District 6 Reaping

**I am so sorry I took so long! MMy school just started and it has been crazy. So, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **District 6 Reaping**

 **Aston Axle, 17**

Morphine equals heaven. I'm definitely addicted to it. At least my little brother, Martin, isn't addicted. Other than morphine, Marin is the only thing I love. I hate the Capitol, the Hunger Games, and pretty much everything else.

"Aston!"

"What?" I asked groggily.

"The reaping starts in an hour!" the voice said.

I opened my eyes. Martin was shaking me.

"Crap," I said.

"Someone from a train factory said that we could come work for a little while."

"Awesome, let's go," I said as I stood up.

We stood up, closed the box that we were currently living in, and left. Martin led the way to a huge factory that manufactured the cargo trains. We worked here often, and the people in charge knew us by name.

"Hello Aston, Martin," Inala Pyrmont, the lady that worked at the small front desk of the factory, said,"You two can go right on through those doors."

"Thanks Inala," Martin said, smiling at her.

"Anytime boys," she said,"I'll send for you in about half an hour. We wouldn't want to be late for the reaping!"

"Ok, thanks!" Martin said cheerfully as I muttered sarcastically,"No, we definitely wouldn't."

We walked through the double doors into the dim sorting area. Martin and I took our usual spots, where we would sort out the broken pieces. It was a very repetitive job, but I kinda liked it. It took my mind off the want for morphine. Martin sat next to me, and was humming. I had no idea what he was humming, but it was annoying.

"Martin, stop, please," I said.

"Sorry Aston," he answered.

"It's fine," I said,"It was just slightly annoying."

"Ok."

The rest of the thirty minutes passed quickly.

"It's time to go, boys," Inala said quietly from behind me.

I jumped and almost stabbed Inala with a super-sharp nail. She jumped back, her eyes wide.

"Oh shoot, sorry Inala," I said,"I guess living on the street gives me crazy reflexes."

"Yeah, it's okay," she said, still looking a bit shaken.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving," I said,"See you tomorrow Inala."

"I certainly hope I do," she said.

Our escort, Gliese Hayes, dressed in the most ridiculous pink tutu walked out on stage. She looked ecstatic. I have no idea why. I mean, she was practically giving kids a death sentence.

"Hello District Six!" she yelled,"I hope you all are super pumped about this year's games. They are going to be amaze-balls. But before we can focus on that, we have to do the reaping. Our male tribute is Martin Axle!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled before I thought it through.

I walked up to the stage and said,"My name is Aston Axle."

"Oh, a brother. How wonderful!"

 _Yep, super wonderful._ I thought.

 **Finleigh Rosetta Marrone, 15**

"Finleigh, wake up!" a voice yelled.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the small figure that was jumping around the head of my bed.

"Morning Willow," I said groggily.

"Quick, quick Fin!" she yelled,"The dragon is chasing me!"

I yawned and said,"Oh no! You'd better get under my cover, quick!"

She scrambled onto my bed and burrowed into my comforter. My door opened again. Another small figure walked into my room. This time, it was Jemmie.

"Morning Jem," I said.

"Good morning Fin!" she said, then she roared.

"Are you a dragon?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm chasing my runaway princess. Have you seen Princess Willow?"

"No, I haven't," I lied,"I think she went over there."

I pointed toward my dad's empty bedroom.

"Ok, thanks!" she yelled, then turned and ran.

I got up and closed my door.

"It's safe to come out, Princess Willow," I whispered, playing along with their game.

"Ok," was the muffled reply, right before she stuck her head out of my comforter and smiled,"I escaped!"

"Yes, you did. Good job my little princess," I said.

"Are you sure she was in there?" Jemmie asked as she opened the door,"I didn't see her."

Willow ducked under the covers, but she wasn't fast enough. Jemmie roared and ran at her, pretending to breathe fire. In the end, I think they had a truce. Or they had forgotten about the game altogether. I mean, they were jumping on my bed.

"How about we go and eat breakfast?" I asked.

"Okay!" they said in unison and then ran off to the dining room.

I followed them down the hallway. When I got into the kitchen they were fighting over who got the last bagel. I walked over, grabbed it, and started eating.

"Since you two were fighting, I get it," I said.

Willow grumbled and went and took out a bowl. She poured herself some cereal and ate it. Jemmie did the same.

I finished the bagel and left my sisters in the dining room. As I was walking out of the door, my other sister, Saphira, was walking in.

"What were you doing out this morning?" I asked.

"Talking to my friends," she said, then walked inside with her nose in the air.

""Whatever," I said.

Saphira was a lost cause to me. She thought she was better than everyone. We used to be close, but now she blames me for my mom's death. I walked down the street to the butcher's shop.

"Your hair is beautiful today, Finleigh," Mrs. Bahgah, the shop owner's wife said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Bahgah," I said.

I constantly dyed my hair, and today it was a light purple. It was intricately braided. When I got home, I was going to change into my light purple flowery dress. It matched perfectly with my hair.

"It's time to go to the reaping!" I yelled back through the house.

"I'm coming!" yelled Saphira.

She ran down the hallway and we left for the square. I quickly signed in and walked to the fifteen year old pen.

Our escort, Gliese Hayes, walked out on the stage.

"Hello District Six!" she yelled,"I hope you all are super pumped about this year's games. They are going to be amaze-balls. But before we can focus on that, we have to do the reaping. Our male tribute is Martin Axle!"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a boy yelled.

He was tall and thin, with yellowish skin and brown hair. Probably a morphine addict.

He walked up to the stage and said,"My name is Aston Axle."

"Oh, a brother. How wonderful!"

"And our female tribute is Finleigh Marrone!"

I walked up on stage, trying to look brave.

"District Six, I give you your tributes!"

* * *

 **I did like these tributes. Thanks 04darkwarrior for Aston, and InfinityBook for Finleigh.**

* * *

 **Sponsor Points:**

 **Q1: What were Finleigh's sister's names?**

 **Q2: Where does Aston often work?**


	9. District 8 Reaping

**I'm sorry that this took even loger than the last one! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **District 8 Reaping**

 **Flax Burton, 18**

As I stared at the wall in my cell, I thought about what I had been given the chance to do. Volunteer for the games. At least I would get the chance to live a little longer before dying.

"Get up, 167!" a peacekeeper yelled through the intercom.

I got up and strode to the door. It opened, and I saw four heavily armed peacekeepers. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hands out. One of them came up to me, looking scared out of his mind.

"Boo!" I said.

The idiot of a man jumped back, handing the handcuffs to another peacekeeper. I laughed and let the man put them on. I'm not sure why they insisted on putting them on since I knew how to pick them. But whatever. They can do whatever they want to make themselves feel better.

"Card?" the peacekeeper at the end of the hallway asked in a bored voice.

Peacekeeper number one, the one I scared, fumbled with his key card. After a couple seconds, he handed to the door guard. The guy stuck it into a slot, handed back to One, and then we were finally through.

Now we just had to make it through the front door and out onto the square.

* * *

We made it through the doors without too much problem (except for when I tripped a peacekeeper. That was pretty funny). We were now standing towards the front of the crowd of kids that was gathered, grouped into age groups. The boys all looked happy because my trial was mandatory viewing. They know that they're not going into the Hunger Games this year. Because I am.

"Good afternoon, District Eight!" the annoying capitolite, Eero Aldjoy screeched. The idiot was wearing a bright pink suit with a bright blue bowtie. I wonder if he realized how stupid he looked.

"Let's get right into this reaping!" he yelled,"Our boy is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

"Oh wonder-" Eero started.

"My name is Flax Burton," I said.

* * *

 **Stitch Wilson, 12**

 _Ring, ring_!

I jumped up and ran to the front of the shop.

"How can I help you?" I asked sweetly.

The boy standing there looked nervous, as though he wasn't sure what he was doing standing in this shop.

"Um, I need some yarn," he said.

"Sure, do you have a color preference?"

"Maybe or blue or gold?" he said after thinking for a moment.

"Ok, I'll be right back!"

I pushed past the curtain that separated the front and the storage area and headed for the blues. I grabbed three different shades and headed back out.

"So, will any of these work?" I asked, setting the yarn on the counter.

"Um, the one on the left will be fine," he said, still looking nervous.

I exchanged it for the money.

"Thanks!" he said.

"No problem," I said,"Have fun with your yarn."

"Oh, this is for my mom's birthday. But I'm sure she'll enjoy it," he said, giving me a small smile.

He opened the door and left.

"Did I miss a customer?" my mom's voice asked from behind the curtain.

I walked through and said,"Yeah, it was a boy that was a bit older than me."

"Did you help him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he got some blue yarn."

"You charged the right amount?"

"Yes, mom, I did."

"Good job," she said, smiling.

I looked down at my watch,"Oh! It's almost twelve-thirty!"

I ran past my mom and up the stairs leading to our apartment. I changed into my white dress, the one for special occasions. I slipped on pink shoes, ran down the stair, said goodbye to my mom, then ran to the square. The peacekeeper at the front asked,"Name?"

"Stitch Wilson," I said, somewhat nervously.

"Hand."

I held my hand out. She gripped my hand hard, then stuck something sharp into it.

"Ouch!" I said, startled.

"Next!" the peacekeeper called.

I was ushered into the square, and was led to a pen marked, _12 Year-Old Girl_.

Only a minute after I got into the pen, our escort, Eero Aldjoy came out.

"Good afternoon, District Eight!" he yelled.

"Let's get right into this reaping!" he yelled,"Our boy is-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" a voice yelled.

"Oh wonder-" Eero started.

"My name is Flax Burton," the boy said.

I looked at the boy. He was in an orange prison jumpsuit, and he looked scary. I remembered him from that trial that was mandatory viewing.

"Now for the girls! Stitch Wilson!"

Great. I had been reaped. I put on a brave face and walked up to the stage. I could see my mother in the crowd. She was crying. Eero made me shake hands with Flax, the he held our hands up and said,"District Eight, your tributes!"

* * *

 **Thank you to 04darkwarrior for Flax and Little Clover for Stitch!**

* * *

 **Sponsor Questions:**

 **Q1: Where did Stitch work?**

 **Q2: Was Flax a prisoner?**


	10. District 9 Reaping

**District 9 Reaping**

 **Lennox Thorn, 16**

"Fire!" I screamed, feigning terror, but inside I was laughing extremely hard.

 _It was about four in the morning, and the sky was as black as pitch. I was on the prowl with my handy box of matches, looking for a good, unsuspecting house to set on fire. At last, after and hour of searching, I found the perfect house. Any lights that were in the house were off, and the red paint was peeling off, exposing the wonderful, semi-rotten, extremely flammable wood underneath._

 _I stole across the street, making it to the other side without detection. I walked around the side of the house, if you could call it that, looking for a good place to start the fire. There was a wonderful little alcove underneath the front porch, which was attached to the squat little building._

 _I took out my box of matched, took one out, and expertly flicked it against the side of the box. A tiny flame grew from the tip of the match. I threw it into the pile of dry brown leaves that had collected under the porch. I repeated the process twice. After a minute, a flame blossomed out of the leaf pile. It reached the underside of the porch, lighting the rotted wood on fire. It quickly caught onto the rest of the porch._

 _The smoke was curling into the sky by now. I quickly hid myself inside of a hollow bush. The flame paused, as though it wasn't sure that it was a good idea. But I guess it made up its mind, for it started traveling up the side of the building. Wonderful. This was my new record. Only thirty minutes to get a good fire going. I quickly extricated myself out of the little hollow, and, walking into the middle of the street I yelled,"FIRE!"_

* * *

And now I was ready for the reaping. I was in my usual black hoodie and pants, which I considered nice clothes. After spending my night out on the streets, I was ready for the reaping. I actually hoped I would get reaped. Then I would have an excuse to burn people alive.

"Good afternoon District Nine!" Vibia Cronin, the escort yelled,"We'll start with the male tribute! Lennox Thorn"

"I am going to burn the arena down!" I yelled.

 **Barley Kleid, 15**

"Mornin' Mother, Grandmother, Father, and brothers," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Barley!" they chorused.

"You have a good sleep?" Lucky, my oldest brother, aged nineteen, asked.

"It was pretty good I suppose," I said,"About as good a sleep as I can get before the reapin'"

 _Knock, knock._

"I'll get it!" I said as I walked towards the door.

I opened it to Mabel, Lucky's wife.

"Hello!" I said in greeting, and hugged her.

Lucky ran over and kissed her.

"Morning, Babe."

"Morning, Lucky," she replied, kissing him again.

"Ok, ok," I said,"Let's save the lovey stuff for after Mabel isn't reaped."

"You nervous, honey?" my grandmother called over from the table.

"Yeah, I'm pretty nervous. But I'm mostly excited. It's my last reaping!"

"That it is," Grandmother said.

* * *

"You two all ready?" Mother called from the kitchen.

"Yep!" I yelled back,"Be there in a minute!"

"You look beautiful!" Mabel squealed.

"Thanks," I said, grinning,"You look great too."

I was wearing a light yellow dress that was embroidered with barley.

We rushed out of the room and into the kitchen. Everybody was walking out.

* * *

It was a quick ten minute walk. Much too quick, if you ask me.

"Good afternoon District Nine!" Vibia Cronin, the escort yelled,"We'll start with the male tribute! Lennox Thorn"

"I am going to burn the arena down!" a boy, which I suppose was Lennox, yelled.

Oh, jeez. That dude is scary!

"And now for the female! Mabel Kleid!"

No, no. I couldn't let Lucky lose Mabel.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled.

I walked up to the stage with as much confidence that I could muster.

"What's your name?"

"Barley Kleid."

"Ooh, a sister."

"No. A sister-in-law. That's my brother's wife that your stupid 'reaping' system was going to send to die!"

Vibia looked astonished.

"W-well, District Nine, I give you your tributes!"


	11. District 10 Reaping

**Hello again! This chapter isn't too long, and it switches between the two** **reaped quite a bit, mostly because they're togather the enttire time, and I didn't want to just copy and paste half of Falco's story into Shey's. But anyway, I hope you enjoy 04darkwarrior's tributes! (They're both from him.)**

* * *

 **District 10 Reaping**

 **Falco Gael, 17, and Shey Nox, 17**

 _It was the day of the reaping. I was standing in the seventeen year old pen, waiting impatiently for this stupid thing to be over with. The escort, Rossetta Dayheart, had just walked onto the stage, but instead of wearing her normal flamboyant clothing, was only wearing a dark red dress, and the rest of her body appeared to be cloaked in a dark red substance that could only be blood. She dripped all over the stage, and then she smiled the most hideous smile I had ever seen. Her teeth were red just like the rest of her, and it wasn't as much of a smile as it was baring her teeth. She mumbled a few words that I strained to hear, but couldn't hear. I guess she announced the male tribute because a boy walked up._

" _Shey Nox!" she yelled._

" _No!"_

* * *

I sat up as quickly as I could. I checked beside me. Shey was still there, sleeping peacefully. I laid back down and moved closer to her.

"I love you so, so much," I whispered.

Shey smiled in her sleep and I smiled too, even though I was pretty sure it wasn't aimed at me, just something in a dream. Knowing that she was okay, I could rest easy.

* * *

When Falco sat up, I woke as well. I just pretended like I was still sleeping. I could sense his stare on my back, and, I guess because he knew I was there laid back down and snuggled in close.

"I love you so, so much," he whispered.

At that I couldn't help but smile because it was so sweet. Falco wasn't the kind of person to say that out of nowhere, he was generally prompted by me to say it. So hearing him say that, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" I asked Falco as he was getting his breakfast ready.

"Yeah, did I wake you up?" he asked in reply.

"Yep, it was when you jumped up," I laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, but he was smiling too, but then his face darkened some,"You heard me too then?"

"Yes," I replied,"I love you too."

* * *

Rossetta walked out on stage, and this time, she was not cloaked in blood. She was wear a long dark red dress that trailed behind her, so I guess some part of the dream was true.

"Hello, District Ten!" she yelled.

She was met with glares from almost everyone in the crowd.

"No?" she asked, surprised,"I thought you would want to greet your amazing escort!"

Again, she was met with glares.

"Nope, guess not. Well if you don't want to greet you _amazing_ escort-"

She paused there, as if hoping to be greeted with screams. And again, nothing except for glares.

"-we'll start with the boys! Falco Gael!"

Great. As long as Shey wasn't reaped, I was fine.

* * *

"Falco Gael!"

No! This entire thing was so stupid. They can't just take away my boyfriend!

"And the girl is Shey Nox!"

At this, I burst into tears. I ran up to the stage and grabbed Falco and hugged him as tight as I could. He looked as though he were about to cry as well.

"Ooh, I love a romance!" Rossetta screamed.

"Shut up, you monster!" I screamed.

Rossetta was stunned. I could see tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Good. Let her suffer.

"District Ten, I give you your tributes, Falco Gael and Shey Nox," she said, dejected.

* * *

 **Sponsor questions are back and the table is completely updated on my profile page!**

 **Q1:** Were Falco and Shey dating?

 **Q2:** Why did Falco say that he loved Shey very much at the beginning of the chapter?

(This one is more of an inference so it's worth twenty points by itself. Both questions are worth thirty points together.)


	12. District 11 Reaping

**And here is District 11! I really liked Cobalt, and Lilac was pretty good too! I hope you enjoy! Thank you to HarryPotterIsLit for Cobalt and MonkeyPower435 for Lilac!**

 **District 11 Reaping**

 **Cobalt Roots, 15**

The sky was black as pitch when I snuck out of the house and into the field that lay behind it.

"Jace?" I whispered.

The stalks of corn rustled and I felt eyes on my back. I whipped around and saw Jace's golden eyes staring back. He jumped out of his spot and tackled me. We wrestled around for a minute until I finally stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

"I've missed you," Jace whispered.

"I saw you yesterday in the square," I replied.

"I know," he said. "But I had to pretend not to know you. And that hurts. All this hiding of who you are, who I am, it hurts."

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said quietly. "But you know that I can't tell my parents, my friends, not anyone. They would hate me, hope that I would die."

"But you know that _I_ would never hate you."

"But I still enjoy having a family," I said. "Even if it involves hiding who I am. But if I am reaped today, if you are reaped today, believe me, everyone will know. I will tell them."

"Ok," he said softly. "I just hope you know that I love you."

"I know," I said,"I love you too."

He kissed me and I kissed him back.

* * *

"Where have you been, young man?" my father demanded as I walked in the door.

"Out," I said vaguely. "Just getting in some extra work before the sun rose."

My dad's face softened some. Or softened as much as his naturally sharp feature could. I'm not sure how I got my looks, because he certainly wasn't an eye-catcher. I would know. It's my unofficial job to look for hot men.

"That's okay, I guess," he said,"Want some breakfast?"

"Yes, thanks," I said, sitting down at our little table.

He handed me a piece of bread and some sausage. It may not be a ton, but it was enough to survive on. Barely.

* * *

"Hello District Eleven!" our escort, Plutrac Morns, yelled.

He was met with blank stares that showed that none of us really cared. Except for the fact that the Capitol was taking my district's children and getting them killed. We haven't had a victor in over fifteen games.

"Well, we'll start with our male tribute for this year. Jase-"

"I volunteer!" I yelled without really thinking.

As I walked up to the stage, I saw my parents giving me a weird look. Jace looked at me with the saddest look.

 _I need to tell you something_ , he mouthed.

 _In the Justice Building,_ I mouthed back.

He nodded and went back to looking depressed.

"And what's your name?" Plutrac asked.

"Cobalt Roots," I said. "That was my boyfriend you were about to take."

Plutrac nodded as if that were normal. I sure didn't think that it was.

 **Lilac Amrin, 16**

I woke up due to the insistent pounding on my door.

"What?" I yelled, hoping to come across as extremely irritated. Which I was.

"There's someone at the door, asking for you!" my dad yelled back.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

I guess. But only because it was probably my best friend, Loria. It had nothing to so with my dad. Irritating prick. I ran up to my window and looked out. It was Loria. I quickly ran a comb through my hair, carefully put on the dress my dad gave me for the occasion, and ran down the stairs.

"Hello, Loria!" I said ecstatically.

"You look beautiful today Lilac," she gushed. "I wish I could have that dress!"

"Maybe I'll let you wear it sometime next week," I said.

"Ooh, that sounds wonderful!" she said.

"Yep!" I said.

"You'll never guess who's at my house?" she yelled.

"Um," I thought. "Ooh, it it your parents?"

"No. Well, you they are there. But I'm not talking about them."

"Your brother?"

"No, silly. It's Jace!"

"OMG!" I yelled. "Is he still there?"

"I think so, but you'll have to hurry. I told him that I had to get someone I needed to introduce to him."

"But I already know him," I said, confused. "We're friends."

"Yeah, well, leave the talking to me. At first. I'll leave you two alone after a minute," Loria said. "Let's hurry!"

* * *

"Lilac?" Jace asked, confused.

"Yeah, I couldn't find the person I was looking for. Wasn't at their house. But Lilac has something she wants to tell you," Loria said, leaving the room.

"Hi Jace," I said.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"I, um," I started.

"Go ahead, tell me. I'll answer as honestly as I can."

His golden eyes bored into my skull. But boy, were they beautiful eyes.

"Um, I have had a crush on you for like, forever," I blurted out.

"Oh," he said, sounding somewhat confused. His smile disappeared. "I'm sorry Lilac, can I talk to you some other time? I need some time to think about what you just told me."

* * *

"Hello District Eleven!" our escort, Plutrac Morns, yelled.

He was wearing a cute blue suit, with a matching tie. But he was ugly.

"Well, we'll start with our male tribute for this year. Jase-"

"I volunteer!" someone yelled.

A boy walked on stage. He probably was just one of Jace's friends. At least Jace wasn't going to go to the Hunger Games. I mean, if he went, he wouldn't ever become my boyfriend. Which I'm sure he will. After this. And after I thanked that boy for saving Jace.

I think I massed something because some peacekeepers grabbed me. Oh, shoot. That meant I had been reaped.

"Isn't anyone going to volunteer for me?" I yelled,"Your job as peasants is to grovel at my feet and volunteer for me when I am reaped!"

People gave me horrified stares. I struggled some more, but it was useless. Plutrac made me shake the boy's hand, whose name I can't seem to remember. Then he yelled,"District Eleven, I give you your tributes, Lilac Amrin and Cobalt Roots!"

 **Sponsor Questions:**

 **Q1:** Was Cobalt's Jace the same as Lilac's Jace? (Worth 20 pts.)

 **Q2:** Why do you think Jace left? (Also worth 20 pts.)


	13. District 12 Reaping

**Wow! I** **didn't** **realize that that the reapings would be so hard to write! But now they're done. The next two chapters will be the train rides. The Capitol has done away with the Justice Building goodbyes for the Quarter Quell. But anyway, I hope you enjoy Ellis and Liva, both submitted by IciclePower33!**

* * *

 **District 12 Reaping**

 **Ellis Wilker, 17**

I opened my eyes to see my best friend, Cody, sleeping next to me. I scrambled backwards. I strained to remember last night. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't remember telling Cody to sleep next to me. As much as I would like that, he wasn't gay. Or at least I didn't think he was.

"Ellis?" Cody asked groggily. "Why'd you jump backwards. I was comfortable."

"I just wasn't expecting you to be right next to me," I explained,"When did you move next to me?"

"Sometime after you fell asleep. The floor is freezing!" he exclaimed.

"You realize I was sleeping on the floor too, right?"

"Yeah, but you're so warm and snuggly."

As if to prove his point, he moved even closer to me. He radiated heat, and I was cold. I can see why he moved closer.

"Ellis, Cody!" my brother Anton yelled. "Get your sorry butts down here! The reaping is in twenty minutes!"

"Crap," Cody muttered. He looked up at me and asked,"Do you have any clothes that I can borrow? Nice one? You know how my family is."

Yeah, I did. His mom hated every single one of her children, and Cody had barely been surviving. We became friends when we were twelve, and he had practically moved in with us. My parents didn't care, seeing as they never really saw us.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "Take whatever you want."

He quickly grabbed a bright blue polo shirt, that, in my opinion, made him seriously good looking. I grabbed some grey slacks, threw them on, and put on a light pink shirt.

"You look nice Ellis," Cody said.

"Thanks, you do too," I said.

Complimenting him like this was slightly weird. Especially since it was a 'just friends' compliment. But sometimes, I wished it was more than that.

After this slightly uncomfortable exchange, we rushed downstairs. Anton, who was only fifteen, pretty much ran the house. Being the youngest didn't stop him. It just made him even more determined.

"Grab a bagel, then we're leaving," Anton said.

I grabbed a bagel, then Cody reached in and grabbed two.

"It's for Benton," he said, shrugging.

Benton is Cody's youngest brother. His mom particularly hates him and often neglects to feed him.

"Take as many as you need," I said. "We don't need it as much as he does."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the 100th Reaping, District Twelve!" Glenn Lowther, the escort yelled. Glenn was fairly new, this being her third year. You could tell she was quite annoyed that she was given District Twelve of all places, but we didn't care. Honestly, if she was unhappy, we were happier. Mostly because she is a Capitolite.

"We'll start with the male. Ellis Wilker!" she yelled happily.

Great. I was hoping to survive to see nineteen. Guess not anymore.

* * *

 **Liva Mentris, 18**

"Liv, wake up!" my older brother, Beck hissed into my ear. "I'm leaving for the lake in five."

He was going to the lake? And he threatened to do it without me? That is unacceptable. I quickly jumped up and threw on my makeshift swimsuit. It was really just some old leggings and a shirt. But I called it my swimsuit.

"Beck, wait up!" I said quietly as I ran out. The Seam may have been poor, but you definitely didn't want to get caught. Everybody was looking for ways to get money, and if they see someone going out of the district, they will tell the peacekeepers, just to get money.

We snuck right up to the fence, listened for a minute, and there was no quiet buzz so we slipped right under. The lake was a short distance from the fence, and Beck and I went there as often as we could. Which wasn't often. We both worked in the mines, which we had both been doing since our sixteenth birthday. We pretended to be eighteen. But those peacekeepers could care less. It just meant more coal.

"Woohoo!" Beck yelled as he ran and jumped into the water.

I copied his call and jumped in. The water was cold and clear, and it was a welcome shock. It felt wonderful.

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to the 100th Reaping, District Twelve!" Glenn Lowther, the escort yelled. Glenn was wearing the ugliest bright red wig I had ever seen. There were two red roses tattooed onto her cheeks. She was wearing, I hate to admit it, a beautiful short white skirt. She somehow managed to balance on the biggest heels I had ever seen. She didn't fall once. I secretly hoped that she would.

"We'll start with the male. Ellis Wilker!" she yelled, quite happily. A little too happily.

Ellis walked up to the stage. He had dirty blonde hair, and he had a spray of freckles across his face. I recognized him from the square. His parents were merchants there. He was usually smiling, but today he certainly wasn't. I mean, he _was_ just reaped.

"Next is the girl! Live Mentris!"

My heart immediately started pounding. But I tried to put on a brave face as I walked up to the stage. I shook Ellis's hand, and he gave me a sad sort of smile. Not the sort of smile he usually had.

"District Twelve, your tributes!" Glenn yelled. "Liva Mentris and Ellis Wilker!"

* * *

 **Sponsor Point Questions:**

 **Q1:** Is Ellis gay?

 **Q2:** What is Liva's older brother's name?


	14. Interlude: Special Tribute Announcement

**Happy Thanksgiving! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, though it may be small, and eat tons of food!**

* * *

 **Interlude:**

 **Torrac Warsaw, Head Gamemaker, 27**

"Hello, my lucky tributes!" I said into the camera. "This year you have been chosen to be in the Fourth Quarter Quell. You may wonder what this year's special twist is. And I will tell you. But first I just wanted to congratulate you on making it onto this very special year."

I dramatically drew a card out of a small white box.

"This year, to show how powerful the Capitol is, each district will be given a Greek god, and will have their special power. District One is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. District Two is Ares, god of war. Three is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Four is Poseidon, god of the sea. Five is Zeus, the god of electricity. Six is Hermes, the messenger god. Seven is Artemis, the goddess of the moon. Eight is Apollo, god of the sun. Nine is Demeter, goddess of grain. Ten is Hades, god of the Underworld. Eleven is Dionysus, god of comedy and tragedy. And last, but not least, District Twelve is Hephaestus, god of fire. Each tribute will receive a packet detailing their special power. I wish all tributes good luck. May the odds ever be in your favor!"


	15. Train Rides: Part One

**This chapter was a lot of fun to write! These are the Districts 1-6 train rides!**

* * *

 **The Train Rides: Pt. 1**

 **Eagle Rose, 17, D1 Male**

"This year, to show how powerful the Capitol is, each district will be given a Greek god, and will have their special power. District One is Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty," Torrac kept going, but Sadie interrupted him.

"Why'd we get the beauty goddess?" she grumbled. "I mean, I love looking good, but how in Panem will this help me -I mean us- win the Games?"

"I can answer that," Scarlet said, handing us both a folder labeled D1.

I ripped the pink folder from her hands and quickly pulled out the sheet.

 _You are one of two lucky tributes to have earned the special powers of Aphrodite, goddess of love._ I read.

"You will be able to turn invisible at any time, but you are still susceptible to any outward dangers," Sadie read. "What in the world does susceptible mean?"

"It mean you can still be injured, even when you're invisible," Scarlet explained. "If you'll come here, I need to inject this into you."

"What is it?" I asked, not moving a muscle.

'This is the serum that will give you this goddess's power. Now, come over here."

Sadie and I both slowly moved towards her. She grabbed my arm, shoved the needle into my arm, and I saw black.

 **Darwin Loncar, 18, D2 Female**

"Here's your folder, baby," Athena said, handing both me and Ajax a blood-red folder.

Ajax eagerly ripped his open.

"As a tribute of District Two, you will have the power to make yourself immune to any attacks for a short period of time."

"That will be helpful," I said quietly.

"What?" Ajax asked.

"That will be helpful," I said, this time louder.

"Yes, now if I can put this into your arms," Athena said, holding up two syringes filled with a blood-red liquid. It look like blood.

Ajax held out his arm. Athena stuck the needle into his arm, pushing the liquid in. He collapsed onto the seat below him.

"Why did he collapse?" I asked.

"The serum is a lot for your body to handle awake, so our scientists make it so you go unconscious, to make it easier on your body. Your turn dear," she said, holding out the other syringe.

I held my arm out, and she stuck the needle in. it stung, but then I fell into a deep sleep.

 **Jollin Kraser, 14, D3 Male**

The Quarter Quell will be really cool this year. I hope we get a good power. Athena is a really cool goddess, one of my favorites. Bug was sitting there, looking confused. She probably didn't even know what a god was.

"Here's your packet!" Garrick said happily. He handed me one and gave the other to one of Bug's guards. "I would give it to you, honey, but I don't really want to die."

Bug grinned evilly. I shuddered. She was creepy!

I quickly opened the royal blue folder. _As a tribute of District Three, you have the powers of Athena, goddess of wisdom and defense. As your special power, you will be awarded superhuman strength, as Athena was given to defend Athens._ Superhuman strength? On me? I nearly laughed at the thought. I was a literal twig, whatwith my bony arms and legs. But it will do. This is a huge advantage for me.

I looked up to see Garrick standing over me, with a syringe in one hand and a bandage in the other.

"Hold you arm out for me, honey," he said.

I complied, and he stuck the needle into my arm. The world turned black.

 **Serena Waters, 18, D4 Female**

Who in the world was Poseidon? I had no clue what he was, other than he was the god of water. I love the water, but I wasn't sure how that was going to help me win the Hunger Games.

Beaufort, our _wonderful_ escort, shoved a sea green envelope into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This is the packet that tells you what your ability will be," was his answer. He was already across the room, handing an identical folder to Blaze. I was still mad at him, as I was looking forward to the chance to kill Titus. But I suppose I'll be able to watch him die next year, when I win. If he's even chosen.

"You're supposed to open it, dummy," Blaze said, snapping me out of my trance.

"I know!" I said indignantly. "I was just plotting how I was going to win."

"Plotting without knowing what powers you'll be given?" he asked, smiling.

I opened the packet and read aloud. "As a tribute of District Four, you will be able to manipulate water, ranging from streams to lakes to storms."

"I already know. Since I read the packet. While you were sitting there."

"Oh shut up!"

I felt a sharp jab to my arm, which was resting on the arm of the chair. I looked down to see Beaufort emptying a syringe full of a sea green liquid. That was the last thing I saw.

 **Marvlo Atkinson, 12, D5 Male**

Zeus. He sounds cool. God of thunder and lightning. Awesome. I just wish that I didn't have to use it to kill all the other tributes. I wish I could use it to take the Capitol down, killing President Tides and her annoying Head Gamemaker, Torrac Warsaw. That would be pretty awesome.

"Here's your packet, Marvlo," Septimus said. "And you, Emalynn."

"Thank you, Septimus!" we said in unison.

So far, Emalynn and I had been getting along nicely. After not being able to say goodbye to our families, we were both a little shaken. The Capitol sucks.

"As a tribute of District Five, you will be able to create and manipulate electricity," Emalynn read. "This will be great, Marvlo! Assuming you want to be in an alliance, of course."

"We will win the Hunger Games. Together." I said.

"I wish we could," she said. "I wish we could."

"Now, you two need this serum to get your special powers!" Septimus said happily. "Hold out your arms, please!"

I held out my right arm and Septimus emptied the contents into my veins. And then the world turned black.

 **Finleigh Marrone, 15, D6 Female**

"Who in Panem is Hermes?" I asked.

"Hermes is the messenger god," Aston answered.

"I got that much from Torrac's speech," I said. "But who is he?"

"I know as much as you do, if not less," he answered.

I liked Aston. Even though he was clearly a morphine addict. Hopefully the stylists will be able to fix that. But he was really nice, kind of like a dad. The one that I pretty much never had.

"Here's your packets!" Gliese said, bustling out of the room behind the TV.

The packets were a light brown, and I couldn't wait to see what was in it.

"As a tribute of District Six, you will be given a special power of Hermes. Hermes was the messenger god, so you will be given the ability of superhuman speed," Aston read. He grinned. "This will be fun."

"Except for the killing part," I reminded him.

"Except for that," he answered.

"Here's the serum!" Gliese exclaimed, brandishing two light brown syringes. "Who will go first?"

"I will!" Aston and I said in unison.

"Let me do it," I said, staring at him intently.

"No, I should go first," he said.

I glared at him.

"Fine," he relented, stepping back.

I stuck my arm out bravely and let Gliese inject the serum into me. That was the last thing I remembered.

 **Sponsor Questions:**

 **Q1:** What is District One's ability.

 **Q2:** Why do the tributes fall unconscious immediately after having the serum injected?


	16. Train Rides: Part Two

**I am so sorry for the wait everybody! School got** **really** **intense, and I was focusing on that. And now marching band has started. It's a lot of fun, but intense. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Train Rides: Pt. 2**

 **Briar Dogwood, 14, D7 Male**

I had been reaped. With Raylie, my closest, actually only, friend. This had to have been the worst day of my life. We were on the train, on the way to the Capitol, and Torrac had just finished announcing the god powers. Falcon bustled in with two dark green folders and two syringes filled with a dark green liquid.

"Hello, friends!" he said, obviously excited. "I have reason to think that you two can win the 100th Hunger Games!"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Artemis has to be one of the coolest goddesses!" he exclaimed. "She's awesome!"

"Are those folders for us?" Raylie asked, rolling her eyes. She hadn't been her usual playful self since we had both been reaped. I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Right," Falcon said, handing us a folder.

"As a tribute in District Seven, you will be given the powers of Artemis, goddess of the moon and the hunt. You will be given the power to have perfect accuracy and always see where you will be going," I read out loud. Falcon came forward with one of the syringes. He stuck it into my arm and I collapsed.

* * *

 **Stitch Wilson, 12, D8 Female**

Flax was creepy. That was one of the few things I had gotten out of this train ride so far. That and I had no clue who Apollo was. I did love reading though, so I hoped that I would be able to find books on him at the Capitol.

"Hello, my lovelies!" Eero exclaimed.

"Hello?" I said, questioning whether I should be happy that I had a crazy escort.

"Well, Apollo is the Greek god of the sun, but I'm sure you already know so I'm going to give you this packet," he said. He talked so fast, I had to strain my ears just to hear him. Eero quickly handed me a beautiful yellow packet. I mentally sorted it with the ones in the shop. He timidly handed one to Flax's guard, then sat down.

I carefully opened it, then read the contents. _As a tribute in District 8, you will receive the power to heal any non-fatal wounds._ Now that was the type of power that I liked. A non-fatal one that would help me stay alive longer. I was so engrossed in thinking, I didn't notice that Eero had stood up and coe towards me. I felt a sharp pinch in my arm, then nothing.

* * *

 **Lennox Thorn, 16, D9 Male**

I currently wanted to burn Barley's smug face. She was so annoying. But then again, I just liked to burn things. I was constantly thinking about making the train explode, but I really wanted to win the Hunger Games so I could burn the Capitol and President Tides down.

"So y'all got Demeter. She's pretty cool. I bet one of you is sure to win!" Vibia said, handing us a grain colored folder. I ripped it open and read it outloud. And yes, I did know how to read.

"As one of the lucky tributes-lucky's a good way of putting it-of District 9, you will have the power to manipulate all plant life."

"Ooooo!" Barley exclaimed. "Could I possibly choke someone to death? Preferably like, oh I don't know, our most wonderful President of Panem?"

Vibia gasped and stabbed her with some sort of liquid. The smile died off of Barley's face as she face planted on the ground. "Could someone please place this trash in her room?" Vibia asked. "Now you, honey!"

I held out my arm, got stabbed, the face planted. I could hear Vibia's laughter as I fell.

* * *

 **Shey Nox, 17, D10 Female**

I couldn't believe that the Capitol would try to take my boyfriend away from me. We were already poor, it's not fair that they'd take away innocent people's children to watch them kill each other. And that some people would enjoy doing it. It was sickening. Falco and I had been sitting on one of the couches on the train. We were both shaken from being taken straight to the trains. I had at least hoped I would be able to say goodbye to my family.

"Hello, my friends!" Rossetta said.

"Hello," I said weakly. I was trying to be nice to her. She was raised to do this, just as we were raised to go to the Hunger Games.

She silently handed us black folders, as if she could sense our discomfort. I opened it up. _As one of the lucky tributes of District 10, you will have the power to summon fully trained skeletons for five hours at a time._ This would certainly be a wonderful power. It meant the two of us had to do little to no fighting at all, whatsoever.

"I'm going to have to give this to you. It will knock you out, but I promise you will be okay. Just more powerful."

We obediently held out or arms. She stuck a black syringe into my arm. It stung, but then I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Cobalt Roots, 15, D11 Male**

"Thank you so much for saving my future boyfriend!" Lilac said. I already hated her. She was so full of herself, and her reaction to being reaped was atrocious.

"Lilac?" I asked. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure?" Lilac said, somewhat confused.

"Jace is gay," I said.

"And?" she asked.

"He's my boyfriend."

"No, he's not!" she exclaimed. "He told me that he had to think about it when I told him that I liked him. That means that he was going to ask me out after the reaping. To celebrate!"

"No, Lilac," I said softly. "He's my boyfriend, and we've been unofficially dating for the past year. I couldn't tell anyone in my family because they would probably murder me or something."

Lilac began sobbing. "Why couldn't he have told me? I loved him!"

"Hello you two!" Plutrac said. "I have your packets!"

He handed us both green folders. I opened it and read it. _As a lucky tribute of District 11, you will receive the powers of Dionysus: shape shifting._

"I'm sorry that you had to leave your boyfriend behind," Plutrac said. He then proceeded to stick something into my arm. Then I blacked out.

* * *

 **Liva Mentris, 18, D12 Female**

I had no clue who the Greek gods were. I guess they were from a long time ago because they didn't teach us about them. Hephaestus sounded weird. And he was our district god.

"Hephaestus has to be the coolest god!" Glenn exclaimed. "One of you will definitely win."

"I don't even know who he is," Ellis said. Ellis was very nice. I still don't really want an ally, but if I did decide to have one, he would probably be my first pick.

"Don't know who he is?!" Glenn exclaimed. "Well I probably should give you this folder then, yeah?"

He handed us both a charcoal colored folder. I opened it and read aloud. _You are one of two lucky tributes to be gifted the power of Hephaestus: fire manipulation and creation!_ That would definitely be helpful in the arena. Only two of us could do this, and it would be helpful to be able to throw fire at people.

"Now I just need you to hold your hand out, and you will have the powers of Hephaestus, god of fire!" Glenn said.

I held my hand out, felt a sharp pinch, then blacked out.

* * *

 **Sponsor Questions:**

 **Q1:** What is Lilac's reaction to Cobalt saying that he is dating Jace?

 **Q2:** What is District 7's god and power?


	17. Magic

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was focusing on school, and then I guess I just forgot about this. But here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Magic Pt. 1**

 **Jollin Kraser, 14, D3 Male**

The light hurt my eyes. I opened them slowly, getting used to the brightness. I saw a blue skinned man sitting at the foot of my bed. He smiled at me, got up, and started wheeling me over to large doorway. The other twenty-three tributes were being pushed toward the same space. "Lay back, hon," the man said. "You'll be back to normal in no time."

I lay my head back, but I was still looking around. The hallways were strangely deserted. We eventually came to a stop at a door marked with a pink heart. Another tribute was pushed into the room as well. The blue man lifted me into a chair then pushed my bed out. The other man did the same.

"What district are you from?" I asked the other boy.

"Four," he said. "What about you?"

"Three," I said. "I'm Jollin, by the way."

"Blaze," he said. Then he looked away from me. "I'm not much of a talker. Could you…"

"Not talk?" I asked. "Sure."

The two men came back in, smiling.

"Why are we together?" I asked. "We're not even from the same district."

"The serums were mixed up. We were going off of the colors of the serum, but they were wrong. You both have received the District One powers," the blue man said.

"Really?" I asked. "So what will our power be?"

"You can manipulate others to do what you want, but when you are injured, you will lose any power you have. Any scratch, bruise, cut. Anything," Blue Man said.

"Oh that'll be wonderful," Blaze said sarcastically. "I was getting excited about having complete control over water. I mean, the arena's a freaking island. There's going to be plenty of water! And not getting a scratch will be really freaking hard. Whatever. I'll still win this year."

"It's okay, Blaze," the other man, who I had dubbed Pink Hair, said. "We will be giving you lessons and you will learn everything you need to know."

"As long as you tell me what to do, I'll be fine. I'll win no matter what obstacles you give me," Blaze said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, let's begin," Blue Man said, clasping his hands together. "Just concentrate on moving your mind towards mine, and try to make me jump."

"Just jump?" Blaze asked with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Why so simple?"

"Well you see, you need to-" Blue Man started, but then stopped. His hands slowly moved towards his neck, then gripped it. He started to squeeze. He was choking himself. And I had a feeling Blaze was doing it. I thought I could stop it so I looked at Blaze, glared, and then put the thought of him stopping into his mind. Blue man gasped for air the second Blaze's mind control was gone.

Pink Hair stepped forward and smiled. "You both will have more training later. But for now you will rest."

He left the room and Blue Man followed.

 **Finleigh Marrone, 15, D6 Female**

I woke up in a large room with a bunch of other people near me. Then someone wheeled me through a large opening into a deserted hallway. I tried to stand up but the man pushing my bed pushed me back down. He wheeled me into a room that had a red sword engraved into the door. Some random guy was on a different bed, already in the room. The room was completely blank, all white walls, pretty much white everything. Sooooo boring. I visualized what I could do to make this room more interesting. Literally everything needed to be painted. This room was bad. I thought the Capitol had good fashion sense, but I guess not.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. "Actually, nevermind I don't care. I'm going to be killing you soon enough."

Then he just sat there, looking extremely smug. I had already made up my mind about him. I didn't like him one bit. I was just going to sit here wondering why I was in a room with this jerk instead of Aston, but then I remembered that there were other people in here. I looked over my shoulder and saw a man, completely covered in tattoos.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"The district serums got mixed up," he said. "You two got the District Two power."

"Which is?" the jerk asked.

"To make yourself immune to any attacks for short periods of time," Tattoo man said.

"Sick!" Jerk said.

"Oh," I said. I had been kinda excited about getting to run fast. That would mean I could get away from everybody fast. But I guess this would be okay too. At least nobody would be able to hurt me.

"To use this power, just think about being invincible,"' Tattoo said.

I closed my eyes and thought about being invincible, about how nobody would be able to hurt me. I opened my eyes slowly. There was a slight red glow around me. Then Tattoo shot me. I mean, he literally shot me. With an actual gun. But it didn't hurt. At all. I didn't even feel it. Maybe this power wouldn't be so bad.

 **Flax Burton, 18, D8 Male**

I woke up, laying in a bed, being pushed by some random Capitol idiot. I didn't want him anywhere near me, so of course I tried to jump out of the bed to murder him. But that didn't work out very well. My hands were in cuffs attached to the bed, and so were my legs. Oh and did I mention, there was one around my neck as well. The idiots who put me in this were definitely about to die. The man stopped in front of a door marked with a blue shield. He wheeled me in. There was a girl that was wheeled in after me.

"What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You both have been given the serums of District Three. There was a mix up of the serums. Your power will be superhuman strength," the idiot Capitolite said.

"Okay cool," I said calmly. "Now GET ME OUT OF THESE STUPID CUFFS!"

 **Emalynn Coria, 13, D5 Female**

"Why am I here?" I asked. After I had woken up, some lady with long pink hair brought be to a room that had a turquoise trident engraved onto the door. Another girl, one with green eyes and curly brown hair, was brought in a few minutes after me. The man that pushed her was tall, with a tattoo of a trident down his right arm. He still had what I assumed was his natural hair color, brown.

"You two have received the powers of District Four. the serums were mixed up and you two received District Four's serum," Trident Tattoo answered.

"Then what will our power be?" the other girl asked. She had an extremely strong southern accent. I mean it was amazing how strong it was.

"Your power will be to manipulate water."

"Ooo, that's going to be very helpful," I said.

Trident Tattoo held up a glass of water. "I want you to concentrate on moving this water with your mind."

I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted to do. When I opened my eyes, the water was hanging in the air, in a beautiful geometric pattern. I grinned and then made the water flow back into the cup. I liked this. Pretty sure I can win the Games with this too.

 **Serena Waters, 18, D4 Female**

There was some random boy sitting across from me. I had never seen him before, but he seemed nicer than Blaze. I wish I didn't have to meet the other tributes before the games. But why was I in a room with him instead of Blaze?

"Where's Raylie?" he asked. "And an even better question is, where am I?"

"Raylie is not here. You will find out where she is later. And to answer your second question, you were accidentally given the serum of District Five. the serums got mixed up. Your power will now be to create and manipulate electricity. Just focus your mind, and you will be able to do anything," some guy said.

I closed my eyes and focused on making electricity. I heard crackling. There was a ball of lightning sitting in both of my hands. I laughed.

"This is amazing!"

 **Ellis Wilker, 17, D12 Male**

When I woke up, some guy pushed me into some random room. There was another girl sitting there. She had apparently been there for a few minutes.

"My name's Sadie," she said. "I'm from District One. Apparently they mixed up the serums, and we somehow managed to get District Six's power. And that's superspeed. All you have to do is run. It'll be very helpful.

"Oh cool," I said. "My name's Ellis. I'm from District Twelve."

Her smile faltered just a little, then it was back. "Oh that's cool! I bet it's very nice there!"

"Mhm, yeah totally."

She definitely did not know how much District Twelve suffered. She was just a rich brat. I couldn't help but like her, just a little bit. She was very nice. And I guess superspeed will be cool.

* * *

 **Q1:** Who got District Two Powers?

 **Q2:** Who got District Four Powers?


	18. Interlude: Back to the Gamemaker

**A/N:** **I'm so sorry that I have updated this in like three months! But now that school and everything else that I do is cancelled, I have a ton of free time. I'm going to try and update this at least 2-3 times a week, and I will try extremely hard to, but I apparently suck at continuing stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's super short.**

* * *

 **Interlude:**

 **Torrac Warsaw, Head Gamemaker, 27**

"How could you possibly mix up the serums?" President Eve Tides screeched. "Everything was going so well until you just _had_ to go and mess it all up!"

"Ma'am, this was not a mistake," I said. "We did this purposefully."

"What?!"

"We wanted the tributes to meet more people than they normally would, make new friends, just so it makes it all that much more painful when they die."

The president slowly started to smile. "I like that. You are getting more evil by the day Torrac, and by god it is amazing."

I just smiled, bowed my head, and left. I made all of that up on the spot, and I was quite proud. Whoever switched the serums and almost cost me my job, and most likely my life was going to pay for what they did.


	19. The Parade

**So I've done 1/2 of what I said I would do, which too be honest is more than I thought, so woohoo. School has been cancelled for the rest of the semester, and I barely get the chance to leave my house, so hopefully I'll finish this story within the next month or so. That'll be amazing because it's been almost two years since i started this, I sorta gave up but now I want to finish this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Parade**

 **Ivory Blossom, 24, Capitol Citizen**

The Tribute Parade was a day I loved. And for the first time ever, I was there with a front row seat! My father got me a ticket just under a year ago, right when they came on sale.

"Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games Tribute Parade!" Torrac screamed into the huge microphone in front of the President's Mansion, where Eve Tides would be coming out of shortly.

I jumped up and screamed. I was so excited.

"Let's get this started!" he screamed, then nodded to the camera. The huge doors that the tributes would come out of swung open, revealing the District 1 tributes, Eagle and Sadie. Sadie was wearing a white gown, studded with what appeared to be diamonds, and Eagle was wearing a white tuxedo with a black bowtie, and at the corner of his eyes were diamonds. I decided then that my wedding dress would be based off of Sadies dress. The two of them looked amazing, which the District one tributes always did.

D2: Ajax was in a tuxedo, which was unusual for District 2, and Darwin was in the same thing. It was an unusual outfit, but I did like how they matched.

D3: Jollin looked so sweet and sad in his simple gray dress shirt and black pants, while Bug looked extremely creepy in a short gray dress that looked like it had very slight blood stains on it. Their outfits were not great, but I did like Jollin.

D4: Blaze was glaring at all of us in his tight turquoise jumpsuit with a trident in his hand, while Serena was waving at all of us and smiling in her matching turquoise skirt. They both looked good, but I didn't like Blaze much. He seemed like he was too arrogant.

D5: Marvlo and Emalynn were both wearing silver bodysuits that seemed to be giving off lightning. They were holding hands and looked super cute. These were definitely my favorite outfits yet.

D6: Aston was wearing a tan suit with different vehicles imprinted onto it, and Finleigh was wearing the same thing but in dress form. They both looked good, minus the fact the Aston was obviously a morphine addict.

D7: Briar was wearing a brown suit with green leaves engraved on it, and Raylie was wearing a bright green dress with branches engraved onto it. They were facing each other, holding hands and my heart broke a little for them.

D8: Flax had his hands cuffed and he was wearing a striped prison jumpsuit. Dude was creepy, but Stitch looked super cute in her lavender dress.

D9: Lennox was in a tan suit with different grains engraved onto it in a light brown, and Barley was in a long tan dress with the same design on it. Barley looked really cute, but Lennox looked kinda creepy, with a manic grin on his face.

D10: Shey and Falco were wearing matching red clothes, with Shey in a dress tied in the back with black ribbon, and Falco in a red suit with a black dress suit. They were super cute together, and again my heart broke a little.

D11: Cobalt was wearing a brown suit and Lilac was in a brown dress. You could tell they didn't like each other, and you could tell that their stylists didn't like them too.

D12: Ellis and Liva both wore black, with Liva in a long dress and Ellis in a black dress shirt and pants, and it seemed like fire was coming off of them. The fire changed colors slowly- red to orange to yellow to wite to blue, and it was amazing.

The chariots drove to the front of the mansion and stood in a semi-circle around the mansion, where President Eve Tides was standing.

"Happy 100th Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she yelled. I stood up with the rest of the crowd and started screaming with them. "May I present to you, your tributes: Eagle Rose and Sadie Daylock from District 1, Ajax Romero and Darwin Loncar from District 2, Jollin Kraser and Bug Lumen from District 3, Blaze Coil and Serena Waters from District 4, Marvlo Atkinson and Emalynn Coria from District 5, Aston Axle and Finleigh Marrone from District 6, Briar Dogwood and Raylie Hatchet from District 7, Flax Burton and Stitch Wilson from District 8, Lennox Thorn and Barley Kleid from District 9, Falco Gael and Shey Nox from District 10, Cobalt Roots and Lilac Amrin from District 11, aaaand Ellis Wilker and Liva Mentris from District 12."

The crowd went wild, and so did I. The Games hadn't even started yet, and I was already starting to form connections with these tributes. This was going to be a great Hunger Games, and I could not wait to see it!

* * *

 **Sponsor Questions:**

 **1:** Which was Ivory's favorite outfit?

 **2:** Which tributes did her heart break for?


	20. Training Part 1

**So here's the first day of training. I know I focused more on relationships, and I probably will continue to do that. I'm excited to see how the alliances play out, cause honestly I have o clue. Please LEAVE A REVIEW, I would love to know what people think of this. Leave** **criticism** **, compliments, anything. Thank you! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training Pt. 1**

 **Lilac Amrin, 16, D11 Female**

I woke up the day after the Parade in the nicest room I had ever been in. There was a huge flat screen TV, the bathroom was gigantic, with the most amazing shower EVER. There was a note next to my bed from some lady named Cass. Ohhh right that's one of my dad's friends. I guess she'll be my mentor. I quickly threw on the clothes that had been set out for me and quickly walked out towards the common area. Cobalt, Cass, and my dad were already there. Wait. Why was MY DAD here?

"Dad?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the only living male victor from District 11, honey. I'm a mentor," he said.

"Oh. Right," I said, feeling dumb.

I glared at Cobalt and sat down at the table. I still hadn't forgiven him, nor did I think I would ever.

"Honey, sorry, you better stand back up," my dad said.

"Huh, why?" I asked. "I haven't gotten to eat breakfast yet."

''You'll have to bring some with you," Cass said. "It's time for training."

"Great," I muttered, and grabbed a bagel. "Let's go then."

I stalked to the elevator with Cobalt in tow. I pressed the button for the training center and we were off.

 **Ajax Romero, 18, D2 Male**

We were all standing in the training center, waiting for the head trainer to show up. The District 11 tributes were the last to show up, and the girl looked seriously mad at the boy. I almost wondered what he did but honestly, I didn't need to know. Just then, the head trainer walked up to us.

"Good morning, tributes," he said. He was tall, with crazy muscles. He did not look like someone you wanted to mess with. "My name is Hunter, and I am the Head Trainer this year. You will have the next three days to learn everything you could possibly need for the Games, and at the end you will present any of your skills in front of the gamemakers, and they will give you a score from 1-12. Do not attack anyone while in here, if you do there will be consequences. All right, that's it, go train!"

I smiled at Darwin, then looked around at the different stations. I would definitely want to go show off on the obstacle course, and I wanted to work on my swordsmanship some. Oh and archery. So basically I wanted to go to all the stations.

"How about we go talk to the tributes from 1 and 4," Darwin suggested.

"Alright," I said, then looked to find them. The District 1 tributes were standing near the swords with the girl from 4. I quickly walked over to them.

"Hello, my name is Ajax.," I said. "I'm from 2."

"Yeah," the boy said, smiling. "I kinda figured since I've already met the tributes from 4. I'm Eagle and this is Sadie and Serena"

"Speaking of 4," Darwin said. "Where's the guy?"

"So basically, Blaze, my partner decided to volunteer even though we had already decided on someone else. He tried to be friendly to me last night, but he sucks at it, so it came off more as him insulting me. So yeah, he doesn't get to be part of the Careers," Serena said.

"Alright," I said nodding. We would just have to work with having only five. Though there was the boy from 11 at the station with a scythe and he was absolutely destroying those dummies.

"Would you guys be open to adding someone who's not from one of our districts to the Careers?" I asked.

"I don't see why not," Sadie said and the rest nodded in agreement. "Who did you have in mind?"

"The boy from 11," I said. "He seems to be pretty strong and he definitely knows how to wield a scythe."

"Okay," Eagle nodded in agreement. "I'll go talk to him."

 **Liva Mentris, 18, D12 Female**

I spent most of the day with Ellis. We started to become pretty close, and I have to admit, it was nice to have a friend. Even though the chances of us both surviving were zero. Only one of us could win, and I had to make sure it was me. But for a while it would be okay to have an alliance with him.

"Did you notice the boy from 11 has been with the Careers all day?" Ellis asked.

"Yeah I did notice," I said. "I wonder what that's all about. There's no way he's part of the Careers, I mean he's from one of the poorest districts, and they're all rich brats."

"Yeah," he said. "Well there's only one way to find out. I'll go ask him."

"What? No!" I said. "That's not a good idea Ellis."

"Why?" he asked. "Sadie's actually really nice and she did say that she would show me how to use a sword. Might as well take her up on that."

"But they're careers," I said. And we were the lowest of them all, the complete opposite of them. We were at the camouflage station, and they were all over at the weapons. Before I could say anymore, Ellis was up, walking over to them. "Well they can't attack him here. They wouldn't risk getting disqualified."

I moved to the archery station, which was close to the Careers but not to close, and was just getting the hang of it when Ellis came over. He grinned.

"So I know how to use a sword now," he started. "And they don't like the guy from 4 so they've basically replaced him with Cobalt. That's the guy from 11."

"Wonderful," I said. "Well at least we know. And that's one more way for you to win. With a sword."

"Attention, tributes!" Hunter yelled. "It is time for the day to end. Please stay in your rooms tonight and I will see you tomorrow, bright and early."

We got into an elevator with the tributes from 11. Cobalt looked quite happy, but the girl was glaring at him.

"So, how'd you manage to become part of the Careers?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked. "Oh right, one of them just came over and said they needed an extra person and that I looked good with a scythe. So now I guess I'm technically a career. Weird, never thought I'd be saying that."

The elevator stopped. He grinned at me and Ellis, then got off. The elevator kept moving up, and then we were on our floor. I had a feeling I wouldn't sleep well tonight. These Games really don't help you sleep.

* * *

 **Current Alliances:**

 **The Careers: Eagle, Sadie, Ajax, Darwin, Serena, and Cobalt**

 **District 12: Liva and Ellis**

 **Q1: How did Cobalt manage to become a Career?**

 **Q2: What new weapon does Ellis learn how to use?**


	21. Training Part 2

**Alright, here's the second day of training. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I know y'all have time so please leave a review. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Training Pt. 2**

 **Lennox Thorn, 16, D9 Male**

It was the second day of training, and there was still not a single person who would talk to me. But that's okay because it's not like I had any friends in my district. So instead of interacting with everyone else, I sat at the fire station and set fires. I got a blow torch and torched dummies. Honestly it was pretty great. There were a few other loners, so I tried going up to one. I chose the boy from 8 cause he seemed crazy, so he was like me.

"Hello," I said.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"N-nothing," I stammered, then walked away quickly. I tried to talk to the girl from 3, and got the same reaction. Guess I was going to stay lonely. So I went back to the fire station and continued setting stuff on fire.

* * *

 **Briar Dogwood, 14, D7 Male**

Raylie and I were at the traps station, and we were both quite good at it. Yesterday we had met the tributes from 5, and we had made an alliance with Emalynn and Marvlo. They were both younger than us, and we had quickly developed a friendship. It felt good to know that we had two more people watching our backs. They were over at the weapons, learning everything they could.

"Hey I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to introduce myself," a voice said from behind us. I jumped up and turned around. A tiny boy with brown hair and glasses was standing behind us. He looked extremely awkward. "My name's Jollin. I'm from 3."

"Hello, Jollin," Raylie said. "I'm Raylie and this is Briar. We're from 7."

"Sorry for bothering you," he said, looking at the ground. "I just noticed that you guys were hanging with some of the other young kids and I wanted to introduce myself."

"It's fine," Raylie replied. "How old are you?"

He couldn't be more than 12, he was tiny.

"14," he said.

"Oh, okay," she said. "Why don't you come with me and Briar and we can introduce you to our friends from 5. And hopefully we can add another to our alliance."

He smiled up at us and nodded. We had found another for our alliance.

* * *

 **Falco Gael, 17, D10 Male**

I was outnumbered three to one. Shey had made friends with two other girls, and had persuaded me to make an alliance with them. The girls were sweet and all, but I wanted it to just be me and her. But it was happening, and there was no changing Shey's mind. Stitch was a tiny 12 year old from 8, and she was pretty helpless. It broke my heart that she was going to the Games. And Barley was a 15 year old from 9. Stitch was super attached to her. It was like Barley was filling in as her mother.

"Falco, I'm going to take the girls over to the survival stations. Will you be okay over here?" Shey asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Plus there's only 30 minutes left of training," I answered. "I love you."

"Love you too." she smiled at me then walked away with the girls. Once they were over at the survival stations, I turned back to the weapons stations. I walked over to archery and was just getting the hang of it when Hunter announced that training for today was over. I grabbed Shey and we got in the elevator. Another day of training was over, and that meant another day until we went to the arena. I wanted to savor these last few days of peace with Shey. because once we got into the arena, all that was over. We would have to kill everyone. And Shey was going home without me. It was going to be terrible, but I was killing myself for her to win. I loved her too much to kill her.

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **The Careers:** Eagle, Sadie, Ajax, Darwin, Serena, Cobalt

 **District 12:** Liva, Ellis

 **The Young Ones:** Briar, Raylie, Emalynn, Marvlo, Jollin

 **All ages:** Falco, Shey, Barley, Stitch

 **Loners:** Lennox, Bug, Flax, Lilac, Blaze

 **District 6:** Aston, Finleigh

 **Q1:** Does Falco want to be in an alliance with the two younger girls?

 **Q2:** How did Jollin join an alliance?


	22. Training Part 3

**So here's the last day of training! Please leave a review, with anything you thought during this chapter. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Training Pt. 3**

 **Aston Axle, 17, D6 Male**

At the beginning of this I swore I wouldn't ally with anyone. You want to know how long that lasted? About a day. Finleigh just reminded me of my brother, and I wanted to protect her too. So we were allies. And today was the third day of training. When we got there in the morning, Finleigh and I decided that she would work on any survival techniques and I would figure out how to use a bow. It wasn't going well for me, I barely could get the arrow to go far enough. I laughed and put the bow down.

I looked up to find Finleigh. I immediately spotted her because of her bright purple hair. I didn't know where she got that in District 6, but it made me smile every time I saw her. She was over at the camouflage station. The instructor was staring at her, looking completely dumbfounded. She did mention she was an artist, so I guessed she made something with the mud and other stuff over there. I thought that she would actually be a good ally because she could camouflage stuff. Maybe we would last longer than I had originally thought.

* * *

 **Blaze Coil, 18, D4 Male**

None of the Careers would talk to me. They even replaced me with some kid from District 11. I didn't know why cause he seemed pretty helpless with everything except for his scythe. But if he got his hands on one of those in the arena, he'd be deadly. Since none of the Careers would even speak to me, I was alone now. There was no way I would ally myself with one of the losers from the poor districts. They were all making fools of themselves at the different stations. I saw one of the small ones go towards the monkey bars, so I grinned and sauntered over. He was struggling to reach the bars, and I laughed.

I pushed him out of the way, jumped up, then quickly went across the entire thing.

"Why'd you push me off?" the boy asked. "You could've just helped me, Blaze."

Wait how'd he know my name? Then it came to me. I had met him when we had just woken up in the capital. He had the same magic as me. I would use the magic all the time, but our mentors had told us the only place we could use it was in our rooms and in the arena. Everywhere else it was blocked or something.

"Because you're irrelevant," I said, not caring that I might hurt him. "There's no way you'll win the games, so me, as someone who will be winning, deserves to be in front of people like you."

He looked at me and I could see in his eyes he was hurt. I almost felt bad, but I pushed any of those feelings away. Then his eyes hardened and he got up and stalked away.

"Well that went well," I muttered.

The only station no one was at was the station with all the different plants at it. So I went over. Plants were the only thing that could kill me. I knew next to nothing about them. So I sat down at the table and actually listened to the instructor. There was a lot to learn. Inwardly, I kicked myself for showing off the first two days instead of coming over here and learning these things. But there was no time like the present to learn this, so I picked each plant up and committed them to memory the best I could. I would learn this or it would be the death of me. Literally.

* * *

 **Flax Burton, 18, D8 Male**

I hated all these idiots of tributes. Whenever they saw me, they'd turn around and go somewhere else. I didn't know what they were doing, because it wasn't like I was going to kill them or anything. Yet. As of right now, my plan was to take as many as I could out, then kill myself. There was no point in going back to my district as a victor, only to not get any of the prizes and instead go to jail.

"Move," I snapped at a little girl, and she quickly ran away. I grinned evilly at her quickly disappearing back. She would be a fun kill. Very easy, by the looks of it. She didn't even have a hand!

I grabbed a sword, nodded at the instructor, then attacked. He parried all of my blows, then thrust his sword into my stomach. I doubled over, gasping for breath. The peacekeeper that was assigned to me smirked. This all angered me, so I picked my sword up and attacked even more ferociously. Slowly, the instructor began to slow, and I managed to smack him in the head, then his throat, and when I got close enough to him I screamed and knocked him unconscious with the butt of my sword.

When I looked up, I noticed that the entire room had gone silent. All of the tributes, including the Careers, were looking at me in horror. The Head Trainer had just walked in, and he, too, looked astonished. Then he shook his head and yelled,"Your three days of training are over. It is now time for you to show off your skills. You will have ten minutes. Please follow me."

If I did what I just did, I was sure to get a high score. This was going to be fun. I laughed maniacally and followed him. The other tributes left plenty of room between me and them. Like I said, fun.

* * *

 **Alliances:**

 **The Careers:** Eagle, Sadie, Ajax, Darwin, Serena, Cobalt

 **District 12:** Liva, Ellis

 **The Young Ones:** Briar, Raylie, Emalynn, Marvlo, Jollin

 **Underdogs:** Falco, Shey, Barley, Stitch

 **Loners:** Lennox, Bug, Flax, Lilac, Blaze

 **District 6:** Aston, Finleigh

 **Q1:** What was Flax's plan for the arena?

 **Q2:** Why did Aston ally himself with Finleigh?


	23. Private Gamemaker Sessions

**So here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and leave a comment!**

* * *

 **Private Gamemaker Sessions**

 **Torrack Warsaw, 27, Head Gamemaker**

It was time for us to see how good or bad the tributes were this year. Today was the day that sorta told me whether I would have a job the next year. I hoped they were mostly good. From what I heard, they should be. My fellow Gamemakers and I were seated in a balcony above all the different stations, with myself in the center.

* * *

"Eagle Rose."

He walked in and requested a trainer to spar with. Quickly, within seconds he disarmed the trainer. Then he used the rest of his time up by throwing knives and spears at targets and dummies. It was quite impressive. I'd give him a 9.

* * *

"Sadie Daylock."

She ran the obstacle course extremely fast, then sparred with a trainer. It was pretty good. The Careers seemed good so far. I would give her an 8.

* * *

"Ajax Romero."

Ajax walked into the room confidently. He sparred with a trainer, knocked the trainer's sword to the ground, then Ajax held his sword to the trainer's throat. This showed that he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Then he ran the obstacle course, even faster than Sadie did. The bell rang, signaling his time was up. I'd give him a 10.

* * *

"Darwin Loncar."

They sparred with the trainer, just like Ajax, but they couldn't seem to disarm him. So they gave up and went over to the archery station, and shot arrows, missing only a few times. A 6.

* * *

"Jollin Kraser."

A short boy walked in, looking nervous. He showed us how he could set fires, and took the plant identification test, which he scored 100% on. It was impressive, most people couldn't do that. A 5.

* * *

"Bug Lumen."

She walked in, set a few seriously deadly traps, then ran around the track for the rest of her time. She was fast but...a 4.

* * *

"Blaze Coil."

Blaze swaggered in. He sparred with a trainer, but he faltered and the trainer managed to get in a 'killing' blow. Blaze growled, then got up and slaughtered a bunch of dummies with his sword. A 7.

* * *

"Serena Waters."

She walked in, smiled at us, then absolutely destroyed the trainer with her sword. Then she moved to the archery station, hit every single target dead center, then went back and did it again. And to top all that off, she ran the obstacle course faster than everyone. Best one yet. Definitely an 11.

* * *

"Marvlo Atkinson."

Another tiny boy came in, again looking nervous. He picked up a bunch of throwing knives, then threw them. All of them hit the dummy, working its way up the body in a perfectly straight line, ending where the heart would be. Wow. I did not expect that. At all. Probably worth a 7.

* * *

"Emalynn Coria."

A girl with long blonde hair and only one hand came in. She requested a trainer to spar with, and she chose a dagger. The trainer attacked first, but she parried and quickly disarmed him. Then she set the dagger down gingerly and took the plant identification test, scoring an 85. Pretty good. An 8, because she only had one hand and still managed that.

* * *

"Aston Axle."

A boy, obviously addicted to morphine walked in. He ran the obstacle course, quite slowly. A 3.

* * *

"Finleigh Marrone."

She painted herself the same color as the floor, so well that we barely could see her. A 4

* * *

"Briar Dogwood."

He climbed the hardest climbing wall we had, and he did it fast. A 7.

* * *

"Raylie Hatchet."

She made several deadly traps, and demonstrated how deadly they were with the dummies we had lying around. I'd give her a 6.

* * *

"Flax Burton."

He sparred with a trainer and knocked him unconscious. Then tried to charge us. Worth a 7.

* * *

"Stitch Wilson."

She climbed the middle climbing wall, and made it up in the ten minutes given. A 5.

* * *

"Lennox Thorn."

He set the entire place on fire. Literally. We had to replace everything before the next person could go. A 2.

* * *

"Barley Kleid."

She took the plant test, scored a 72, then ran around the track. Probably about a mile. A 4.

* * *

"Falco Gael."

He used a bow and arrow and shot all the dummies through the most deadly places. A 7.

* * *

"Shey Nox."

She scored the second 100 on the plant test, then sparred with knives, disarming the trainer. The pair from 10 were looking good this year. Another 7.

* * *

"Cobalt Roots."

He went straight for the scythe, then decimated all the dummies with amazing technique. It showed skill. An 8.

* * *

"Lilac Amrin."

She attempted to climb the easiest wall, and she failed. A 2.

* * *

"Ellis Wilker."

He spent the entire time tying immensely difficult knots. A 4.

* * *

"Liva Mentris."

She used a pickaxe to 'kill' all the dummies. Probably around a 6 or 7.

* * *

So, the tributes this year were pretty good. I think I'd be keeping my job. That was a relief. I couldn't wait for them to find out the special surprise we had in store for them. That was going to be fun to watch.

* * *

 **Q1:** Who do you think was the best?

 **Q2:** Who do you think was the worst?


	24. Training Scores

**So here are the final training scores! Make sure you leave a comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Training Scores**

 **Ivory Blossom, 24, Capitol Citizen**

After the excitement that was the tribute parade, I was super excited to find out the training scores of the tributes. I hoped that there would be a few kids from non-career districts to get high scores. I've always rooted for the underdogs in the Games.

"Welcome, everyone, to the revealing of the Tributes' training scores! I'm Torrac Warsaw, Head Gamemaker," the TV suddenly started. "Let's get going!"

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "Let's!"

"From District 1 we Eagle Rose with a score of 8, and Sadie Daylock also with a score of 8!"

That wasn't a bad start for the Careers.

"In District 2, we have Ajax Romero with a score of 10 and Darwin Loncar with a score of 5!"

That was surprising. Most of the time the District 2 tributes were a lot stronger with their scores than District 1. I did like how this was going so far.

"From District 3, we have Jollin Kraser with a score of 5 and Bug Lumen with a score of 4. And from District 4, Blaze Coil with a score of 5 and Serena Waters with a score of 11!"

Wow she must be really good! The gamemakers don't just give out elevens out!

"In District 5, we have Marvlo Atkinson with a score of 6 and Emalynn Coria with a score of 9!"

Wow they were only kids that had very little training, and yet they were already ahead of some of the Careers.

"From District 6 we have Aston Axle with a score of 3 and Finleigh Marrone also with a score of 3! And from District 7, Briar Dogwood with a score of 6 and Raylie Hatchet with a score of 7! From District 8, Flax Burton with a score of 5 and Stitch Wilson with a score of 4!"

These have been mostly high scores, with a few low ones. I love this!

"From District 9, we have Lennox Thorn with a score of 2 and Barley Kleid with a score of 3! In District 10, Falco Gael with a score of 8 and Shey Nox with a score of 6! From District 11, Cobalt Roots with a score of 8 and Lilac Amrin with a score of 2! And last, but not least, from District 12, we have Ellis Wilker with a score of 4 and Liva Mentris with a score of 6!"

I thought these Games would be one of the best yet, there were some high scores, and there was the Quarter Quell twist, which was going to be awesome! I couldn't wait!

* * *

 **So I'm going to give ten or twenty points for this question, depending on how much detail you give.**

Who do you think will do best in the arena and why?


	25. The Surprise

**I'm sorry for the lack of uploads in the past two weeks, I just honestly didn't feel like doing anything. But here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it, and leave a comment!**

* * *

 **The Surprise**

 **Shey Nox, 17, D10 Female**

I woke up to an alarm sounding. It was probably an alarm telling us to get ready for the interviews. This was the best chance I had to get sponsors.

"Get up, up!" Rossetta screamed, bursting into my room. "There's been a change of plans, let's go, now!"

I quickly threw on my training clothes and followed her to a platform with a hovercraft. She ushered me into it and I saw Falco and a bunch of the other tributes already inside. As soon as I was buckled into the seat, the doors closed and I felt us lift off.

"Any idea what's going on?" Falco whispered to me.

"Maybe the interviews are held somewhere else," I whispered back, shrugging. Or maybe they'd changed it completely and something else was happening.

 **Ajax Romero, 18, D2 Male**

We were on a hovercraft, and I knew for a fact that the interviews were not held this far away from the training center. Darwin and the rest of the Careers were on the same hovercraft with me. Plus the tributes from 3 and Blaze. He spent the entire journey glaring at us all. I couldn't help but wonder if it was because we messed up his plan by refusing to let him join our alliance and replacing him with Cobalt.

After about an hour in the air, we landed. Very soon after, we were rushed out into a large hanger, then were escorted down a bunch of metal hallways, until we were all slowly split up and placed in seemingly random rooms. I was the last one to be assigned a room and when I got in and looked around, I completely stopped in my tracks. At first glance, it was a normal room, but when you actually looked, you saw the giant see through tube in the middle. There were couches and on the coffee table there was so much food it was incredible. I sat down, still in shock. This was the prep room, the place we went right before we went into the arena.

A peacekeeper came in with a giant needle and a package.

"Arm, please," he asked. I stuck out my arm, bracing myself for the needle. It hurt. A lot. This was the tracker. And I guessed the package held my clothes for the arena. I opened it and found a tan wetsuit, with a grain stenciled onto the front. I assumed that meant I had the powers of Demeter.

I quickly changed into it, then ate as much as I could. Then I started preparing myself to kill.

 **Stitch Wilson, 12, D8 Female**

I was sitting in my dark green wetsuit, shivering. I was not ready for the Games. I thought I still had at least another day to get myself ready for them. But no, they decided to cancel the interviews and put us straight into the Games. My arm finally stopped stinging from where they injected the tracker, and I realized I should probably eat.

I ate as much as I could, only stopping when I heard a loudspeaker crackle.

"All tributes, please step into your tube, I repeat, step into your tube now."

It was time to go. I wanted to cry, but refused to give the Capitol the satisfaction of seeing that. So I stepped into the open door of the tube. It zipped shut the second I was in. Then the floor lurched and I was moving up. The ceiling opened, and the sun blinded me. Once the floor stopped moving, I looked around. We were in the most beautiful place ever. The sky was so blue, and the sand looked so soft. In the middle, there was a pond, with the cornucopia on a small island. Amazingly, Falco was right next to me, and he smiled, nodding towards the palm trees behind us. That was where we would meet.

Above the cornucopia, the number 60, appeared and it started counting down.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

* * *

 **Here's the wetsuit colors and stencil in the same color, but darker, based on the gods:**

 **Aphrodite - Pink, with a heart**

 **Ares - Crimson, with a sword**

 **Athena - Royal Blue, with a weight**

 **Poseidon - Turquoise, with a trident**

 **Zeus - Dark Purple, with a thunder cloud**

 **Hermes - Orange, with a lightning bolt**

 **Artemis - Dark Green, with a bow and arrow**

 **Apollo- Yellow, with a Caduceus**

 **Demeter - Tan, with a grain**

 **Hades - Black, with a skeleton**

 **Dionysus - Light Purple, with grapes**

 **Hephaestus - Red, with a flame**

* * *

 **Questions:**

 **Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?**

 **Who do you think will win?**

* * *

 **I will be putting the items you can purchase with your points on my profile, so make sure to check that out!**


	26. The Bloodbath

**So here's the blodbath! This was a really hard chapter to write. I didn't want to kill of most of these tributes (minus like three, but that's besides the point) I'm hoping to get at least two if not three chapters out this week. Make sure you check out my profile to send the tributes something in the arena! Leave a comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Bloodbath**

 **Briar Dogwood, 14, D7 Male**

5, 4, 3, 2, 1… then the gong sounded. Raylie was on the opposite side of the arena, and I saw her throwing fire at everyone who came near her. I almost stopped just to watch her. She looked so fearless, and I loved it. But then I remembered that this was the Hunger Games, and I needed to focus. There was an ax near the edge of the water, so I grabbed it, hoping that Raylie grabbed something to eat. Then I ran towards where I had seen Raylie disappear into the woods. So far everything was going according to plan.

But then the boy from 8 flew at me, with a maniacal look on his face. I had no clue what to do so I closed my eyes and summoned the lightning that was lurking beneath the surface of my skin. I opened my eyes as the lightning flew out of my finger tips, so white that it blinded me. It hit the boy right before he reached me, frying him completely. I thought he would've died instantly, but he didn't.

"You….will….pay for…..this," he gasped, and the light left his eyes. He was dead. I looked down at my hands, wondering how I could have possibly killed someone. This was going to be terrible.

 **Liva Mentris, 18, D12 Female**

I had lost Ellis. After the gong had sounded, I had immediately sprinted for the water, since I had spotted a backpack and a pickaxe floating near each other. I dove in, grabbed the two items, and rushed back to the water's edge. Ellis was there, waiting for me. We started sprinting towards the cover of the tree and once I had made it, I found that Ellis was not standing next to me as I had originally thought.

I dove for cover behind some thick bushes, pushing my way inside them until I hoped nobody could see me. But I could still see out of them. There was just enough space that I could see Ellis running, using his superspeed, but there was another orange flash right behind him.

"No!" I yelled, just as Sadie reached him, skewering him with her sword. I knew that it had killed him, so I ran from the bushes, tears streaming down my face. I hadn't known Ellis long, but he was so sweet and did not deserve to be in the Hunger Games.

 **Serena Waters, 18, D4 Female**

"Blaze, get over here," I growled through clenched teeth when I spotted him attempting to run away.

He glared back at me and said,"Catch me then."

There was fire and lightning from the pair from 7 crackling through the air everywhere, but nothing was going to stop me. I would kill Blaze. I threw my hands out, and lightning flew from my fingertips. From the corner of my eye, I saw the boy from 7 electrocuting the boy from 8, then run away. Blaze was in the water, going as fast as he could towards the cornucopia's island.

I reached the water's edge and laid my fingertips on the surface, calling the lightning. I watched as it danced over the surface and underneath the water, racing towards Blaze. He turned back to me and I saw the panic in his eyes as the lightning reached him, frying him. If that didn't kill him, then I didn't know what would.

I turned back around to survey the area. Sadie was stabbing the boy from 12, I think his name was Ellis, Cobalt had just killed his district partner, Eagle and Darwin were fighting the pair from 6, and Ajax and the boy from 5 were battling each other with the plants. They were the closest, so I ran over, grabbing someone's fallen sword. I chopped through all of the vines and leaves guarding the boy from 5's back and stabbed him through his back, right where his heart would be. Ajax nodded his thanks.

"Any more?" he asked.

"Not that I can see," I said. "Let's get to the cornucopia."

We dove into the water and headed over to meet the others. Two kills for me, a bunch more to go.

 **Emalynn Coria, 13, D5 Female**

Marvlo died saving my and Jollin's life. I felt terrible, knowing I could've done something, what with all of the water in the center of the area. But we got away, and I guess in this that's all that matters. Jollin and I had found Briar and Raylie a while back. Briar looked quite traumatized.

"Hey, Briar, you okay?" I asked. To this he looked at me blankly, then nodded at Raylie.

"He had to kill someone. The boy from 8," she explained. "We didn't like him much, but still. It's a human being, I guess."

"Yeah," Jollin said. "Not saying he deserved to die, but he was pretty creepy. I'm glad he won't be bothering us anymore."

"Wait, stop," I said. "Listen. So you hear anything?"

There was a shadow in the trees, following our every move. Realizing it had been heard, it jumped out of the trees, yelling,"Boo!"

It was the boy from 9. He was unarmed. Raylie reacted the quickest, shooting fire at him. I went to stab him with my sword, but I couldn't see him. Raylie was shooting fire everywhere, and eventually it had to hit him. And when it did, his scream was earsplitting. But then he sat there, twitching. I stabbed him for good measure. We kept walking, on even higher alert.

After another twenty minutes of walking, we came upon a house. It was old, with columns that looked Greek in the front. We walked in, hoping it was safe. Inside, we found old looking couches, an old fashioned kitchen, and two queen sized beds. We quickly came to the consensus that this was where our base would be. There was food in the kitchen, so we would be able to survive longer without hunting.

Then the Capitol anthem rang out, and we rushed to the front of the house, craning our necks to look at the sky. The boy from 4 was shown first, then Marvlo, then the pair from 6, then the boy from 8, the boy from 9, the girl from 11, and last was the boy from 12. 8 people were dead but that only meant that there were still 12 trying to kill the four of us. Our odds weren't amazing. At all.

* * *

 **Here's our placements for the 100t Hunger Games so far:**

 **24th:** Blaze Coil - It really wasn't hard for me to kill him off. He was way too arrogant, but I almost wish he didn't die. But he did. Thank you Nautics for him!

 **23rd:** Flax Burton - He was creepy. That's all I'm going to say. Thank to 04darkwarrior1!

 **22nd** **:** Ellis Wilker - I hated to see Ellis go. I really did. But he was written in as a bloodbath tribute, so I had to. Thanks to IciclePower33!

 **21st:** Lilac Amrin - We love Lilac. There was literally everything to love about her. (Deeeeefinitely not sarcasm there) Thanks to MonkeyPower435!

 **20th:** Marvlo Atkinson - I loved Marvlo. I decided to give him a good death though. Thanks to Huneyburst!

 **19th:** Aston Axle - Too bad he was a bloodbath. I liked him. Thanks 04darkwarrior1!

 **18th:** Finleigh Marrone - She was really sweet, but there was not way she could survive against the careers. Thanks to InfinityBook!

 **17th:** Lennox Thorn - He was pretty creepy, but not too bad. Another bloodbath tribute. Thanks to Nautics!


	27. Day 2: Let's Hunt!

**So here's Day 2! Make sure you check out my profile page for the sponsor gifts, soon enough these tributes might need it! I hate killing off people, but it's a part of the Hunger Games, so I have to do it. I'm trying to kill the people who would actually die, not just because I want to. I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. Leave a comment and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

 **Day 2: Let's Hunt!**

* * *

 **Bug Lumen, 17, D3 Female**

It was time to hunt. I had successfully survived the bloodbath, though I sadly did not kill anyone. My target was Jollin. He was so small, weak, and his entire alliance consisted of two year olds. Should be an easy kill. Before leaving, I inventoried my stock of items. I had a backpack that contained a water jug, a filter, and a sleeping bag. The only thing that was good for was spreading it across my campsite so I didn't have to stay on the forest's floor. I had a dagger strapped to my thigh, and held my sword out in front of me.

My special power was next to useless, so I needed to rely on my actual skills. And that was killing. My camp was amazing too. It was on a mountainside, and there was a little cave that could protect me from all the elements. After today, even if I didn't find and kill Jollin, I would try my hardest to camouflage it so I could stay there as long as possible.

I had just started walking away, and was maybe 20 feet away, when I heard a voice yell. "Hey, guys we need to go! This is someone's camp and when they come back, we don't want to be here."

"Idiot," I growled. I ran back to my camp in time to see a small girl slip into the trees. I rushed at her, and she barely had time to scream before I reached her, and slapped a hand over her mouth.

I dragged her back to my camp, hoping nobody else had heard her scream.

"Who are you with?" I hissed, baring my teeth.

"F-f-falco, Shey, and Stitch," she said, gaining confidence with every word.

"How far away are they?"

"I don't know. I was scouting ahead."

"Good," I said, smiling. "Then they won't hear your screams!"

* * *

 **Shey Nox, 17, D10 Female**

 _BOOM_!

We all jumped at the sound of the cannon sounding.

"Do you think-" I started.

"No!" Falco said fiercly. "That was not Barley."

"But she was scouting ahead," I said. "She could've gotten caught by one of the other tributes."

"There are so many other people that could've gotten killed," Falco said. "That cannon wasn't for her."

"Okay," I said, truly hoping that Falco was right.

"Hey guys, here's a good place for a camp!" Stitch said excitedly. The Games had been difficult for her, so we decided to use her area as our home base. It actually was quite good. There were thick bushes surrounding the entire clearing. It would be hard to find if you weren't specifically looking for it.

Falco and I divided watch duties evenly between the two of us. He started, especially watching for Barley. At this point, I had given up all hope. There was no way she was alive. Our group of four was down to three.

* * *

 **Eagle Rose, 17, D1 Male**

BOOM!

Day 2 was drawing to a close, and we had only found a single person. The girl from 12. She hadn't put up much of a fight. I think she might've sorta given up after her partner, Ellis had died yesterday. Her body lay in front of us, broken.

"Let's go back to our base," Ajax said. "We should get back before it gets too dark and the announcements of who died today come on."

We nodded, and followed him back to the cornucopia. The light was slowly dying, and there were shadows between the trees and behind the bushes. It put me on edge, not knowing what was there. But my unease was quickly quenched when we made it back to the cornucopia. We swam across the pond, landing on the shore. The cornucopia was actually quite a good base, water surrounded it completely, meaning nobody could sneak up on us without being heard.

The capitol anthem played and we all looked up at the sky. The girl from 9 was shown first, then the girl from 12. I wondered who had killed the girl from . They were a threat because we needed to kill as many as we could.

"We need to find the person that killed the girl from 9," Serena said. "Kill them before they work up enough courage to come kill us."

"Alright," Sadie said. "We'll start tomorrow."

* * *

 **So we only had two deaths today. Not bad, bit it might speed up later on, honestly I have no clue, I haven't even thought of what's going to happen in the chapter.**

 **16th:** Barley Kleid - She was really sweet, but I honestly just didn't see her going much farther. Thanks, Author-Hime, for her!

 **15th:** Liva Mentris - I liked Liva. I really did. But Ellis dying broke her, so she just kind of gave up. Sorry IciclePower33, but at least you still have the pair from 7!


	28. Day 3: That's Not What We Expected

**Wow, two updates in one day? Yeah not really. I had pretty much finished the last chapter yesterday, so I just finished it today. And now here's the next chapter. Leave a comment and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Darwin Loncar, 17, D2 Female**

I hated that the cornucopia was surrounded by water. I could barely swim. Whenever we were going across to hunt, and I was the last in the water by far, Serena gave me weird looks. I hated that she had taken charge of our group. So she got the highest score in training. Who cares? Ajax was right behind her, for crying out loud! Whenever she started giving us orders, it took everything in me not to argue with.

"It's time to go hunt!" Serena announced cheerfully, waking those of us that were actually asleep. You could tell that Cobalt hadn't slept for most of the night, in fact, I had seen him tossing around during my watch shift.

"Let's go," I growled. "Today is the day I kill someone."

"Yeah okay," Serena said.

I dove into the water before everyone else did, so that I wouldn't be the last one in. but even Cobalt, who was from freaking District 11 beat me to the other side.

"I spotted smoke coming from that direction before we left," Cobalt said.

"Ooo, that's wonderful," Serena squealed. "How about you four go take care of that, and Darwin and I will go the opposite direction and see if we find anyone."

"Shouldn't I come with you guys?" Sadie asked, but abandoned her idea after Serena glared at her. I wasn't worried about Serena. Even though she got a high score, I really do believe that she's harmless. There's no way she'd do anything to me, especially this early in the Games.

"Okay," I said confidently. "Let's go kill some people."

Serena and I started running in the opposite direction that the other four were running. Soon enough, we were deep in the forest. It was actually quite beautiful if you stopped to look at it. The sunlight streamed in from between the leaves, creating intricate patterns. If this wasn't literally life or death, I would just sit here, gazing up at the sky.

Serena held her trident at a ready position. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope," I said lightly. "Pretty sure we're fine."

"No we're not," Serena said. "You're the Career that shouldn't be a Career. Even Cobalt's doing better than you, and he's from District 11. Oh and did I mention that he's actually likeable? You're always glaring, and genuinely looking mad."

BOOM!

"Well, looks like they found the person they were looking for," I said, ignoring everything she had just said. It's not like she would act on any of her feelings. I turned around to head back to camp. All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I looked down and saw three golden tips protruding from my stomach.

"And I found the person I was looking for," Serena said, and my vision blackened to nothing.

 **Cobalt Roots, 15, D11 Male**

We met back up with Serena at the Cornucopia. She had a fierce expression on her face.

"Where's Darwin?" Ajax asked.

"Dead," she said simply. "Where's Eagle?"

"Also dead," Sadie said. I was surprised she was holding it together. I thought she and Eagle had been pretty close. "How'd Darwin go?"

"Some tribute ambushed us, killing Darwin before I had the chance to ran before I got a good look. How about Eagle?"

"We were also ambushed," I said. "The girl from 3, I think. She killed Eagle, and then ran. I did cut her pretty bad though. Don't know how she'd survive with the amount of blood she would probably lose."

"Good," Serena said. "Then we should be hearing a cannon sometime today or tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Ajax said. "It's too bad that we've already lost two of the Career pack though. And that the other tributes are even able to sneak up on us. We need to be much more alert."

"I agree," Sadie said. "The other tributes have snuck up on us way too easily. The four of us need to stick together, now more than ever. And Cobalt, you're a Career now. You've proved yourself to be worthy of the title."

"Thanks," I said, grinning. That was one good thing about these Games. Jase would see how strong I really was. But I wondered how our relationship would be when I got back home. And how the entire district would welcome me. I had killed Lilac, after all. But I figured that they would see it the way I did. I gave her a quick death, instead of the long, hard one she would've gotten by starving to death. Because I can tell you she knew nothing about surviving.

"So who do you think killed the girl from 9?" Ajax asked, changing the subject. "Was it the same one that ambushed us and killed Eagle?"

"I think so," I said. "It makes the most sense."

"But it could've been the person that killed Darwin," Sadie pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know," Serena said. "Why don't we just focus on killing everyone and making sure nobody else sneaks up on us."

We nodded and started making our way back to the cornucopia. We had lost two people, but I felt like I had gained something. People actually liked me, and I have to admit, it was freaking amazing.

 **Jollin Kraser, 14, D3 Male**

There have been two deaths so far today. The four of us were sitting around the table in the house's kitchen. The Careers had to be out hunting, killing whoever they came across. I wondered who was dying. But as long as it wasn't any of us, I was happy. So far, we had it pretty easy.

"You all good with the plan?" Emalynn asked.

"Yeah," Briar replied. He had started talking again, but mostly in one word answers. Every day, Emalynn and I would go and walk around, near the house, to give Briar and Raylie time alone. I honestly think that it's what saved him.

"So we'll stay together until the feast, if there is one?" I asked. "Then go our separate ways."

"Yep." Emalynn said. "I just don't want to have to kill any of you. You three are awesome."

"Ditto," Briar said.

"I didn't think that I would make any friends here, especially since this is the Hunger Games, but I did. If Briar or I don't win I sincerely hope it's one of you two. I don't want one of those crappy Careers to win," Raylie said, smiling.

But the moment was interrupted by the Capitol's anthem. I hadn't even realized it was dark yet. The boy from 1 and the girl from 2 had died. We all gasped collectively.

"Who's killing the Careers?" Briar asked. He was actually smiling.

"I don't know," breathed Emalynn,"but I don't think we want to find them."

* * *

 **14th:** Eagle Rose - He was pretty much the typical Career. Thanks for the submission though!

 **13th:** Darwin Loncar - I liked Darwin. They were a good character. But on the submission, it said, final four, unless they get stabbed in the back. I read this after I had already gotten them stabbed. Thanks for the submission!


	29. Day 4: Mutts

**So here's Day 4! Check out my profile page and make sure to send a sponsor gift to one of the tributes! Leave a comment and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Falco Gael, 17, D10 Male**

Barley was dead, and Shey felt responsible. I had taken over doing everything. We had a bunch of traps around our camp. Stitch came with me every morning and afternoon to check them. So far we had caught two rabbits. Yesterday, we cooked them and ate them. We hoped the fire hadn't attracted any Careers to the camp. Just in case, we set the fire farther away from the camp. Shey barely ate anything. She just wasn't built for the Games. Right now, Stitch and I were walking around, doing our afternoon checking of the traps. So far we had found nothing.

"Falco, look over there!" Stitch said suddenly, tugging on my arm. She pointed over to the left. There was a huge bear.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I said urgently. But we were too late. The bear spotted us. It roared and Stitch grabbed my arm. I felt her trembling.

"What are we going to do?" Stitch asked.

"You're going to go back to the camp and find Shey," I said.

"You're coming with me too, right?"

"No. I'm going to kill this beast."

She started crying. "But Falco, that thing's huge!"

"Go!" I said, pushing her towards the camp. She realized I wasn't going to give up, and she ran back. I drew my knife and heated it up using my fire. The bear was still sitting, watching me intently. But when I took out my knife, it freaked, getting up and roaring. But this time, instead of just air coming out, fire spewed out as well.

"I can do that too, buddy," I said, glaring at it. I threw my knife, hitting it square in the eye. It charged me, breathing fire the whole way. I threw my fire as it ran past me, hitting it square in the back. It turned around and charged me again, missing.

"Falco!" someone yelled. I turned around to see Shey running towards me. "Look out!"

I turned around to see the bear charging me. But it was too late. It hit me straight on. I felt my ribs break. It bit me in the arm. I looked down to see it gushing blood, only a stump.

"Shey get out of here!" I said weakly.

"No!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Falco!"

"I… love…" I started but couldn't finish. My vision slowly blackened.

 **Serena Waters, 18, D4 Female**

The other Careers were so gullible. They believed my story about how Darwin died. Nobody even questioned it.

BOOM!

We all started.

"Who do you think killed them?" Cobalt asked.

"Probably that girl from 3," Sadie said.

"We need to find her," I said. "She's a threat that needs to be eliminated."

"Yeah," Ajax said. "We're hunting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked. "No. We go today. She could try to get to us today."

"Nobody will sneak up on us, Serena," Ajac said. "We're surrounded by water, and I know that the four of us could beat her in a fight. Plus we only have like an hour before sunset. We'd get nothing done."

"Fine," I said. "But we're going right in the morning tomorrow."

"Okay," Ajax said. "I'll take first watch, you guys go sleep."

 **Raylie Hatchet, 14, D7 Female**

"There's a bear outside," Emalynn said, running into the back room that we were in. "and it's breathing fire."

"Well I don't believe that's what bears are supposed to do," I said.

"Duh," Jollin said. "Should we just stay back here and hope that it doesn't find us?"

"Yeah," Emalynn said. "But if it does find us, I bet with the four of us working together we could take it."

"I bet that's what killed the person that died today," Briar said.

Just then, the Capitol anthem started playing. I stuck my head out the window of the room we were in, looking up as best I could. The only face shown was the boy from 10. I came back in.

"Who died?" Emalynn asked.

"It was the boy from 10," I said.

"Oh," Jollin said. "He seemed nice."

"I wonder how his district partner is doing,'' Emalynn asked. "I think they were dating."

"Probably not great, then," Briar said. "If I lost Raylie I don't know what I'd do."

"Aww," I said. "Thanks, Bri. I don't know what I'd do without you either."

We smiled at each other. I wasn't ready to lose Briar. That's why he was winning, not me. His sisters definitely missed him. The Hunger Games were so messed up, I don't see why we both couldn't win. That would be amazing.

* * *

 **So it was more of a slow day today. But we did have a new mutt. What do you think of it?**

 **Eulogy:**

 **12th:** Falco Gael - I liked Falco. He was really sweet, but way too protective. Thanks 04darkwarrior1!


End file.
